Mi vida antes y después de ti
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Kakashi es un ninja al que le encantan los desafíos y estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Sobretodo en cuanto a mujeres, pero éstas nunca pasaron a otro nivel en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. Natsuki**

Natsuki Al-Assad se dirigía a la reunión de último minuto que había creado su hermano Ryoma. Nada le irritaba más que una reunión mal planificada. Después de todo, el tiempo era importante para ella y desafortunadamente parecía nunca tener suficiente de éste. Las ocupaciones de la hija de un apoderado millonario árabe no eran pocas. Mantenerse ocupada le encantaba, pero su principal objetivo había sido siempre tener la máxima libertad y el máximo control sobre todos los aspectos de su vida.

Iba a salir de su habitación cuando………..

-_Irasshaimase Ojô-sama._ Se giró sobre si misma y ahí estaba él. Moreno, alto, musculoso, un adonis, pero no para ella. Según su padre este era el hombre ideal para ella, pero casarse no estaba en la lista de cosas probables de Natsuki.

_-Porqué me hablas en japonés. A pesar de mis raíces, aquí solo hablamos árabe.  
_

_-Ryoma me dijo que irías a Japón de vacaciones.  
_

_-Gomen nasai, lo había olvidado. Adiós.-  
_

Natsuki cortó bruscamente la conversación. Steven jamás cesaría su empeño de acosarla y su padre no dejaba de presionarla para que se casara con él. Para todos Steven era el hombre perfecto, pero no para ella. Levantó su mano para decirle adiós y se dirigió hacia la reunión con su hermano.

_- Ya me oirá el maldito_- dijo para sí.

Los pasillos de la gran mansión eran amplios. Suntuosos, elegantes, derrochaban poder, tal como sus padres y su hermano Akaya. Por su parte, ella y Ryoma eran muy diferentes. Se amaban. Era su hermano mayor, su confidente y amigo.

- _Ohayou gozaimazu, Onee chan -_dijo para su hermano

Este la miró frío. El muy maldito de Steven se lo había dicho ya y tendría que lidiar con su hermana y sabía lo que le esperaba.

_-Natsuki, antes que nada, necesito que entiendas que he planeado esto por tu bien.  
-Contínua, Ryoma, no me hagas perder el tiempo y ve al grano.  
Papá te casará en un mes.  
_  
Se quedó fría, muda. No es que no le gustaran los hombres, lo que no deseaba era someterse a los deseos de nadie, como había propuesto su padre. Esa era la tradición familiar, matrimonios arreglados, pero a ella le importaba un pepino. Ya tenía 20 anos, dos años más de lo permitido en la tradición de sus familias. Su madre, hermosa mujer, aseguraba que había sido feliz cuidando de su marido.

Su padre, Rachid, era un hombre tradicional y punto. Al conocer a quien sería su futura esposa, Amira, le obligó a dejar la danza familiar, la guitarra y el canto. Amira era japonesa de la familia Meng, y Rachid, árabe de la familia Al Assad. La familia de Rachid suplía de telas preciosas a la familia de Amira, y sus padres habían planificado su matrimonio por conveniencia desde que tenían cinco años. Natsuki se negaba a creer que su madre no se había arrepentido de abandonar su en Tokio, amigos y carrera artística, y ella desde luego no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

_- Alá…….  
- No te preocupes, he ideado un plan.  
- Dimelo, rápido, creo que moriré ahora mismo.  
- Como sabes estoy terminando la universidad y debo hacer mi tesis de grado  
- Y?  
- No puedo hacer el proyecto de investigación sólo, así que tú vendrás conmigo y me ayudaras. Tengo unos amigos, él no sabe donde estarás, es una aldea escondida de ninjas y…  
_

- _Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.-_ Su hermana se sobresaltó

_- Quieres escucharme o no?  
_

_- Continua  
_

_- Te acuerdas cuando era niño y fui de vacaciones con el tio Kaídoh? Pues allá conocí un amigo de él. Ellos no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo y deseaban hacer las cosas que siempre le han gustado al tío: jergas, mujeres, sake….  
_

_- Pervertidos  
_

_- Bien, pues mientras Jiraiya y el tío se fueron me dejaron en la aldea. Allí conocí a grandes ninjas, los mismos que me enseñaron lo que se en defensa ahora mismo.  
_

_- A que viene esa explicación.  
_

_- Nat, los ninjas son gentes de fiar, increíblemente confío en ellos, sobretodo en su Hokage, ellos te cuidaran. Ya he hablado con ella y m e dijo que te asignará al mejor Ninja que tiene en su equipo para que te proteja. Sabes bien que cuando papá se de cuenta de nuestro plan irá en tu búsqueda. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
_

_- Si.-_ Asintió con tristeza. Su hermano como siempre, solo quería protegerla. Lo amaba por eso. – _Me iré, Ryoma. Espero no morir de aburrimiento_.

_- No lo harás, es más aprende a defenderte, con lo buena que estás….  
_

_- No seas ridículo o te pego ahora mismo.  
_  
Esos eran ellos dos. Su lema de siempre: Ryoma y Natsuki contra el mundo.

Al día siguiente Natsuki hacia sus maletas, mientras pensaba en la locura que estaba por cometer para escapar de su padre. ¡Dios esto no era justo! Era pleno verano, acababan las vacaciones. La justicia se resumía a una soleada playa, baile, música, un poco de tenis para mantenerse en forma y, como no, quizás un amor furtivo.

Su padre aceptó de malas ganas. Ryoma le había dicho que su hermana sería de gran ayuda, que solo sería un mes para la recopilación de datos y que estarían de regreso para el compromiso. Su padre le creyó.

Natsuki ya estaba lista para partir, sabía que Ryoma siempre se salía con la suya. La única persona que puso un pero al asunto fue Akaya, el muy maldito siempre había sido un antisocial, antipático, ¡antitodo! Diablos, lo amaba porque era su hermano, pero no le gustaba su forma. Akaya siempre influía sobre su padre, Natsuki sabía que si lo proponía él podía hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión, pero no le dio importancia al asunto, porque Ryoma si que había elaborado un buen plan.

Hacer maletas la hastiaba. Ropa cómoda, talvez en verdad un poco de ejercicio y defensa personal le vendría bien. Necesitaba olvidar que en un mes su sentencia sería firmada. El muy idiota de Steven se convertiría en su marido y ella lo odiaría por siempre. Necesitaba su libertad, esa era su felicidad, ser libre era igual a ser feliz. Claro que quería una relación, pero no había conocido a un hombre que le pusiera los pelos de punta, hasta el día en que puso un pie en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.


	2. Adiós hermano

Este es el capítulo No. 2 del fic corregido. He hecho algunos cambios respecto al anterior asi que no se sorprenda si notan diferencias.

Gracias por leer. Rose

* * *

**CAPITULO 2  
**  
Llegaron en avión donde los esperaba un sonriente Jiraiya. _"Que tipo más raro"_, pensó Natsuki para sus adentros. Era alto, corpulento, con una sonrisa de borracho y una forma chabacana de vestir. Junto a él dos ninjas muy jóvenes. Minutos después supo que sus nombres eran Naruto, el rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa preciosa y Shikamaru, el moreno de ojos soñadores y semblante aburrido.

_-¡Hola!,_ gritó Ryoma

- _Hola, Ryoma_- y dirigiéndose a Natsuki -_como has crecido hijo, la vieja Tsunade no te reconocerá, por cierto, para ti será muy fácil, ella sigue igual. Ha encontrado la forma de mantenerse como cuando tenía 20 años la muy desgraciada_.

Se conocieron y congeniaron inmediatamente. Lo que Natsuki se temía y tenía razón era que su hermano tenia los mismos planes que su tío cuando él era pequeño.

- ¿_Pero y tu tesis, Ryoma?_ –preguntó Natsuki

- _Hace más de un año que está lista_ - sonrió

A los pocos minutos aislaron a la pobre mujer dejándola con los dos jóvenes, ambos parecían tener su edad quizás uno o dos años menos. Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella reía amistosa. Shikamaru era más reservado, pero ella notó que la miraba de reojo.

Era normal la reacción de los chicos, ella siempre la provocaba. Era muy hermosa. Alta, piel aceitunada, pelo largo y sedoso, castaño dorado, ojos color miel, y una figura envidiable, lograda con los años de entrenamiento en baile que su madre le había dado. A ello le debía su esbeltez. Adoraba la danza del vientre, porque le permitía moverse frágil y con gracias, despertar pasiones, soñar despierta. En realidad dominaba muchos estilos de baile, los ponía en práctica en las fiestas de la escuela, con los pocos minutos que su padre le permitía disfrutar y casi siempre con sus hermanos de guardaespaldas. En las fiestas, Akaya se divertía viendo a las mujeres morirse por él, mientras Ryoma, su hermano adorado, la invitaba inmediatamente a bailar. El también había heredado el don de su madre, pero la invitaba a ella, porque la amaba. Es por esta razón que a Natsuki no le importaba que su hermano planeara irse de parranda con Jiraiya. El necesitaba un escape, alcohol, mujeres, que mas daba, siempre había estado ahí para protegerla.

El camino que llevaba hasta Konoha era de tierra y serpenteaba durante unos cuarenta kilómetros a través de praderas verdes. Natsuki estaba feliz, adoraba la naturaleza. Ella siempre buscaba el resguardo y la fuerza de la naturaleza tras haberse visto sumergida en la frenética vida de la ciudad. Se encontraba muy a gusto en el camino, Naruto y Shikamaru eran dos tipos increíbles. Naruto fastidiaba a Shikamaru por su supuesto enamoramiento de una joven ninja de otra aldea llamada Temari y éste respondía los ataques de Naruto por su aflicción hacia Sakura. Entre la jocosidad de Naruto y la forma despreocupada de Shikamaru el viaje a Konoha se hizo corto.

Se registraron en la entrada, donde dos muchachos inscribieron sus nombres, procedencias, en fin datos generales, ambos ninjas mirando como perros heridos a la hermosa Natsuki.

Pasaron inmediatamente a la oficina de Tsunade, quien los recibió feliz al lado de un hombre alto, de unos treinta años, quien no parecía darle importancia a su presencia. Fue el único hombre que no dio señales de babeo constante ante su presencia, un hombre que según la Hokage era el mejor ninja que tenía, un ninja de élite, el ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi.

Ella lo miró divertida, esta sería una experiencia placentera. Un hombre atractivo que no la veía a los ojos. Era un tipo extraño, callado, frío, quizás casado. No, no tenía anillo. Sus facciones delataban un hombre hermoso, pero cubría su rostro por una media máscara. Su cuerpo un tormento, su pelo, un desastre y, sin embargo, le agradaba.

--FLASH BACK--  
Tsunade envió por Kakashi, tenía una misión de alto rango para él, con la mejor paga que había recibido en toda su vida, tendría que hacer 10 misiones de alto rango para conseguir esa cantidad y se la iba a ganar en una sola.

Llegó una hora tarde con la misma excusa de siempre y portando su inseparable libro, icha icha paradise.

-¿_Porqué demonios llegas una hora tarde Kakashi?,_ preguntó Tsunade. La hermosa rubia pensó para sus adentros que esto era lo mejor. Si llegaba temprano, se hubiese negado.

-_Es que un gato negro me cruzó y………  
_

_-Silencio, no quiero más excusas estúpidas, estoy muy viej… soy una mujer muy conocedora como para caer en tus mentiritas estúpidas. Al grano entonces, la misión para la que te he seleccionado es muy importante para mí, se trata de la hermana de un gran amigo, quien muchas veces ha cedido grandes aportes económicos a Konoha. Ambos son hijos de un apoderado millonario árabe, el cual desea casar su hija con alguien por acuerdo, el cual se cumple en un mes. La hija no desea esto y necesita refugiarse por dos meses hasta tanto ideen un plan para que ésta no se case.  
_

_-Tsunade Sama, aunque la paga es muy buena, el ser niñera no es mi especialidad.  
_

_-Lo harás Kakashi_.- Lo dijo seria, con determinación.

_-Tsunade-Sama, nunca le he dicho que no a nada de lo que me ha encomendado, pero….  
_

_-Sin peros, Hatake, no hay peros que valgan. Esto es importante para Ryoma y para mí. No hay discusión. Además has llegado tarde y no me das opción a buscar a otra persona._

_  
-Yo lo haré por usted…….  
-Kakashi, trataré con el hermano para que te paguen el doble. El te quiere a ti, ya le hablé de tus hazañas. No quiere riesgos con su hermana. El se irá mañana con Jiraiya y no quiere romperse la cabeza pensando en ella.  
_

_-Una mujer que sea un problema para su familia, es lo que me faltaba. Ya tengo suficiente con mis problemas con Anko para que venga otra a importunarme la existencia y si esa mujer resulta un problema hasta para su propio hermano…_

-_Kakashi, por favor………-_ al oírla decir esta frase, Kakashi ladeó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza; Tsunade aprovechó el momento de desconcierto.

-Además, - añadió – _te vendría bien descansar. Nunca lo has hecho. Kakashi esa muchacha es una gran chica, inteligente y muy hermosa. Además su hermano me ha dicho que desea aprender técnicas ninjas para protegerse. Por otro lado y el más importante, es que desde la última vez que te enfrentaste con Itachi no has estado muy bien de salud._

-_No lo sé, Tsunade sama  
_

_Por otro lado_ – inteligentemente cambió la conversación- _que le pasa a Anko anda malhumorada, peor que siempre.  
_

_-Decidimos terminar la relación _

_-Pues por la actitud de ella, me imagino que fuiste tú quien decidió eso. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué?  
_

_-Yo no puedo atarme a una mujer por mucho que me guste. Mi compromiso principal es con mi aldea._

_-Eso no quiere decir que no tengas una vida, debes pensar en una, pero eso es algo que tú debes decidir por ti mismo._

Kakashi dudó un momento sobre lo poco que su relación con Anko había durado. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Anko sugirió ataduras. Kakashi sabía por experiencia con sus amigos que el enseriarse en una relación ya sea casados o simplemente viviendo juntos, venía cargado de compromisos y exigía sacrificios que él no estaba dispuesto a realizar. Anko era una mujer temible, después de todo. No hubo un solo día en el cuál él no se arrepintiera de esta relación. Sexualmente fue excelente, pero era sólo sexo…para él.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-_Son ellos._ Dijo Shizune

-_Que pasen, ya lo hemos acordado._ Dijo Tsunade.

Y ante los ojos del ninja copia apareció lo que para él, era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto hasta ese momento. Levantó su cinta ninja del ojo izquierdo, mostrando su sharingan. Tenia que percatarse de que ella era real._ -Kuso-_ se dijo para sí, _esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.  
_  
Ella llegó con movimientos seguros y elegantes, como si flotara. Tsunade le había contado que Natsuki no era la simple hija de un millonario, dirigía varias de las empresas de su padre con tan corta edad. En verdad era inteligente y bella. "_Es Perfecta"_, pensó él y luego sonrió.

La mujer que tenía ante sí denotaba arrogancia extrema. Su ropa, su pelo, su maquillaje sutil y ademanes. Miraba a los demás desde arriba, haciendo notar que su escalafón social estaba muy por encima de cualquiera.

--FLASH BACK ENDING--

-_Kakashi Hatake-_dijo el ninja y le extendió la mano- _No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de usted._

-_Natsuki, a secas estará bien_ –respondió ella con sencillez-_le agradezco su disposición, espero no serle inoportuna._

Luego de un breve intercambio de ideas, Kakashi se limitó a relajar la expresión seria de su cara y cruzó los tobillos y las manos en espera de que tanta cháchara terminara.

_- Si estamos todos de acuerdo_ -dijo con dulce voz la mujer- _creo que lo mejor será que me informe como contactarlo, sr. Hatake._

Kakashi asintió divertido y le pasó su número de celular en un pequeño papel que había encontrado en el escritorio de Tsunade.

_- Avísenme cuando esté instalada en su hotel, señorita._

_  
- Llámame Natsuki, detesto las formalidades y aquí podré liberarme por un tiempo de ellas.  
_

_- Le agradezco entonces que me llame Kakashi._

Kakashi hizo una mueca que a Natsuki le pareció una risa burlona. ¡Era un tipo arrogante! No sabía porqué, pero el hecho de que el fuera de esa manera le agradaba, más de lo debido. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se rindieran a sus pies. Pero éste no la miraba y ella quería que él lo hiciera. No le importaba que ni siquiera pudiera ver su cara. Su magnetismo sexual era suficiente.

Kakashi se dirigía a la puerta Icha Icha paradise en mano pero su brazo fue sostenido por un hombre elegante que le ofreció una mirada amigable, era Ryoma.

_- Kakashi, debemos hablar en privado. Vamos por un trago._-su voz denotaba seriedad y preocupación.

Tomaron un par de tragos de sake destilado. Kakashi estaba aturdido, pero no sin sentido, escuchó con cuidado cada una de las palabras que decía el joven. Ryoma le explicó con detalles lo duro que era la vida para ellos, si podía llamarse vida. Debieron trabajar para su padre desde muy chicos, ya que el viejo no confiaba en nadie. El tradicional padre tenía planificada la vida de sus tres hijos desde que nacieron. Sólo Akaya le seguía, más por ambición que por lealtad.

Ryoma le explicó que lo único que deseaba en la vida era que su hermana supiera lo que era el amor, que se uniera a alguien por ese vínculo y nada más. No quería verla sufrir. Por eso ideó el viaje, para tratar de buscar la solución desde ahí.

Antes de terminar su conversación Ryoma le pidió a Kakashi que no dejara sola a su hermana ni por un segundo. Había dispuesto de una pequeña cabaña para su hermana con dos habitaciones para que pudieran quedarse juntos.

La mañana llegó y con ella la despedida de los dos hermanos y los problemas para Kakashi. El ninja copia llegó a la cabaña donde ella se hospedaba y tocó la puerta. Ella le abrió vestida sencillamente, nada del lujo del día anterior. Parecía una mujer común, aunque su exótica belleza la delatara.

-_Debemos irnos_ –anunció el ninja. Natsuki se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

"_Diablos, es hermosa aún cuando está triste_", pensó Kakashi. No era la misma joven altanera de la noche anterior, esta vez en sus ojos había tristeza. Se veía tan joven y vulnerable, se le notaba que había dormido muy poco, quizás nada. Prefirió no añadir nada más a la conversación pensando en lo que su mente y la reacción de su cuerpo le estaban confirmando, le gustaba esa mujer.

No hablaron más hasta llegar a la puerta de la aldea. Allí encontraron a Ryoma, Tsunade, Jiraiya y otro joven apuesto, quien se apresuró a saludarla y la apartó del lado de Kakashi, tomándola del brazo.

_- Hola, soy Genma. _

- _Gracias_ -respondió Natsuki y le sonrió angelicalmente

_- Adiós, onee chan.  
_

- _Cuidate Natsuki, Kakashi te cuidará bien, lo ha prometido_- . Ryoma le guiña un ojo a Kakashi.

_- Kakashi, a partir de hoy quiero que te quedes a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes de la cabaña que alquilamos para Natsuki tal y como lo hablamos anoche. _

Natsuki no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Estar sola en esa cabaña y con ese hombre era un peligro inminente.

_- Si Natsuki no tiene problemas, yo tampoco_- Dijo aparentando serenidad, pero él sabía que no era cierto.

Mientras salían de la aldea, Ryoma volteó a ver a su hermana varias veces, ésta le sonreía y le decía adiós agitando la mano. No se verían por un tiempo, pero él sabía que ella estaría bien.

_-Vamos a mi casa, hay cosas que debo buscar ahí_-le interrumpió Kakashi y Natsuki asintió.

Natsuki se sentó en el mueble de la sala, tomó una revista y la hojeó sin darle importancia. Lo que realmente miraba era a ese hombre revolotear en su escondite. Era peligrosamente atractivo con un magnetismo sexual que la ponía a dudar sobre su capacidad de abstinencia.

_- Kakashi, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Naruto y a Shikamaru? Me gustaría tener un gesto con ellos por su hospitalidad._

_  
- Bien, un poco de ramen les encantará, sobretodo a Naruto. Si quieres inmediatamente termine podemos ir para allá, ¿te parece?_

_-Claro, etto…etto...¡gracias!-_respondió nerviosa. Este hecho no pasó imperceptible para Kakashi.

Caminaron despacio ella dos pasos más atrás de él, evitando la cercanía. Nunca antes había tenido una reacción así. Detrás del miedo e inquietud de estar con un desconocido, su proximidad le causaba placer, un placer jamás conocido.

Llegaron a una especie de valle donde se veían tres troncos secos y mucho espacio. Kakashi le explicó que era una zona de entrenamiento y que hay deberían encontrar a los jóvenes.

-_Deberían estar aquí entrenando_ –dijo Kakashi- si te parece podemos sentarnos un rato, Naruto y Shikamaru son especialistas en llegar tarde, uno por necio y el otro por vago.

Natsuki rió a carcajadas por primera vez desde que había llegado a Konoha. A Kakashi casi se le nubla la razón y decidió hacer algo para evitar caer en tentación. Sacó su libro _icha icha paradise_ y se dispuso a leer. Después de casi media hora de silencio, Kakashi le interrumpió.

-_Háblame de ti-_se atrevió Kakashi-_supe por tu hermano que no deseas casarte con el tipo que eligió tu padre._

- _¿Y?_ –inquirió desafiante.

_- Hey, no seas tosca. Busco una conversación; somos adultos, ¿no?  
_

- _Disculpa, Kakashi_- su nombre sonaba a gloria en sus labios - _la partida de mi hermano, mis problemas en la casa, en fin, sí vamos a hablar pero debes prometerme que te abrirás a mi también.  
_  
Kakashi sonrió. Hablaron de todo, pero con tacto. Kakashi no volvió a mencionar el tema del amor, eso lo dejaría para más tarde, cuando entraran en confianza. La verdad era que necesitaba saber cual era su opinión al respecto.

_- Kakashi, me gustaría ver tu rostro.  
_  
Por primera vez, Kakashi accedió, no podía negarse a esa mujer.

Natsuki sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente. Aquel hombre era tan increíblemente guapo, con una sonrisa tan sexy, que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Tenía un rostro imposible de olvidar, pero su boca, su boca era el cielo

Sin pensarlo, Natsuki se pasó la lengua por los labios. Kakashi se dio cuenta de la turbación de la joven y sonrió. Ella se sintió embrujada por esa sonrisa. Aquel hombre la sedujo rápidamente y Natsuki sintió que se mareaba como si hubiera estado dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

- _¿Y bien?_ - Preguntó Kakashi

- _¿Cómo?_.-murmuró confusa

_- Te mostré mi cara._

_  
_- _Ah, eso. Te ves bien_.- y se ruborizó. Ese gesto le encantó a Kakashi.

Se cansaron de esperar a los ninjas, cenaron ramen y se dirigieron a la cabaña a dormir; no sin antes decirle a un Choji atestándose de comida que mañana querría reunirse con los jóvenes.

Esa noche, Kakashi se levantó de la cama a las tres de la madrugada y entró a su baño para darse una ducha fría. Ninguna mujer le había perturbado el sueño antes. Esa mujer había desatado su imaginación llegando al límite de la creatividad erótica. La idea de que ella fuera su amante lo tenía obsesionado.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la ducha y pensó en Anko, hacía tiempo que habían roto, ella quería una relación a largo plazo y él no. Supuso que el deseo hacia Natsuki venia dado por demasiado tiempo de abstención sexual y ningún volumen nuevo de icha icha paradise y decidió que aquello solamente lo podía curar una mujer abierta, decidida y madura. Y sabía exactamente a quién recurrir, Anko. Pero no quería lastimarla y él no se iba a involucrar.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Comenzando A Sentir Por Ti

**Capítulo 3. Empezando a Sentir.  
**  
Al despertar en la mañana Natsuki se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer y se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi preparando el desayuno. Él la miró y frunció el ceño.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes ojeras, como si no hubieras dormido bien._

_- Estoy bien….Pensé quien no podía dormir eras tú. Te escuché bañarte anoche  
_

_- Eso es calor, no falta de sueño, mi semblante está intacto _-quiso cortar por lo sano- _¿Quieres que sigamos hablando hoy o empezamos tu entrenamiento?_

_- Tu decides. Yyo soy solo tu alumna._-replicó sonriente

_- Realmente hace mucho calor y no creo que sea lo mejor. La verdad es que no dormí bien por el maldito calor y sólo quiero desayunar y volver a dormir_. – Ella estaba extasiada mirándolo.

Vestía su pantalón ninja desgastado, nada más. Sin zapatos, ni camisa, sólo ese sexy pantalón a la cadera que denota su buen torneado torso.

- _¿Ah?_ – contestó Natsuki desde otro mundo

_- ¿Qué acabo de decirte, Natsuki?  
_

_- Algo sobre el entrenamiento y el calor y…….  
_

_- No me escuchabas, ¿Verdad?  
_  
Kakashi sonrió, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa. Tenía ganas de tumbarla en la mesa y poseerla de manera exquisita, hacerla que se convirtiera en su esclava de manera voluntaria. Pero tenía que contenerse, ella era un cliente, sólo eso.

La sonrisa de Kakashi cautivó a Natsuki y se preguntó que sentiría si él la besara y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¡Estúpida! – se dijo para sí. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Lo cierto era que ella no había podido dormir, incapaz de dejar de pensar en el misterioso hombre.

_- Natsuki, te hice una pregunta, respóndeme, estoy esperando._

_- No te escuché, perdón, creo que tengo algo de sueño  
_

_- Ya está, desayunamos y dormimos, ¿de acuerdo?  
_

_- Bien._ – Pero ella no estaba tan segura. – "Ojala y fuera juntos" – pensó.

Terminaron el desayuno y Kakashi se dirigió a su cuarto. Ella lavó los platos y se dirigía a su habitación, cuando notó que él se había quedado dormido en la sala. Se acercó sigilosa para verlo. Estaba en el sofá en una posición extraña, como si lo hubiera sorprendido el sueño. Tenía una mano por encima de la cabeza y la otra sujetando un libro. Y ella lo vio vulnerable, indefenso, por primera vez.

Dormido parecía diferente. Más joven aún. Pero su bien formado cuerpo lo delataba, su ancho torso y fuertes brazos eran los de un hombre y ni siquiera el sueño podía negar la masculinidad que era esencial a su atractivo.

Natsuki se acercó a él, no pudo evitarlo. Miró su boca relajada, pero tan sensual que le daban ganas de poner sus labios encima de ella. La sola idea le debilitaba las piernas. Se arrodilló a su lado, diciéndose que sólo quería quitarle el libro de la mano. Así, tan cerca de ella, su aura de masculinidad era perturbadora, sensual, una combinación de rudeza y niño pequeño.

La joven quitó el libro de la mano del ninja dejándolo caer en el suelo. Su experiencia como shinobi y lo dura que había sido la vida con él debían de haber contribuido a la expresión distante y despreocupada que ocultaba su semblante cuando estaba despierto. Le tocó la manta que cubría sus labios muy suavemente, no pudo resistirse y como no hubo respuesta, se atrevió a besarlo, un solo toque lento encima de la tela donde suponía estaban sus labios.

-_Delicioso_ – comentó él y la abrazó fuertemente, para que no pudiera escapar.

Ella no podía soltarse. Se retiró la máscara de la cara y la besó mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Exploró su cuerpo, sus curvas y ella se estremeció dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la curva de su cuello para que el la besara. El beso se volvió profundo y Kakashi gimió de placer. Él la levantó hacia él, dejándola caer sobre su cuerpo tendido en el sofá y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de su erección. Ella estaba totalmente perturbada. Kakashi se dio cuenta de su turbación y que su masculinidad le asustaba. Quizás era más inocente de lo que quería dejarle entrever.

_- No pasa nada, cariño, está bien, no soy un niño inmaduro que va a insistir para que des más de lo que puedes dar.  
_

_- Kakashi, yo…_-repuso nerviosa

- _Relájate, mujer, no pasa nada_ –dijo en un intento inútil por tranquilizarla.

- _No, yo, debo irme_ –farfulló nerviosa

- _Natsuki _–susurró sensualmente el ninja copia acabando con cualquier restrojo de fortaleza en la joven.

Acto seguido, ella sintió aquellos maravillosos labios en la boca, cuello, cara…la estaba volviendo loca. Ella no podía continuar, ese tormento era demasiado, nunca había experimentado algo así.

- _Basta_. –terminó por decir, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

-_Ven a mí, mujer. No voy a morderte.  
_

– _Por favor, Kakashi, no me trates así._-dijo temblando-_ ¿qué es lo que pretendes?  
_

_-Voy a decirte algo, princesa. Deberíamos intentar esto. Nos gustamos, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada de malo en eso.  
_

– _Si lo hay –_dijo esto y salió corriendo del lugar.

Kakashi se quedó mirando al techo y pensando lo que hubiera sido si ella se hubiese quedado con él. Decidió quedarse sentado a esperar que ella volviera, no quería asustarla. Pero cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que había pasado media hora, se levantó del sofá y salió a buscarla en toda la cabaña. Ella ya no estaba.

Kakashi tomó su ropa rápidamente y salió en su búsqueda.

_–¡ Kuchinotse no jutsu!  
_

_-Hola, Kakashi, ¿qué tienes para mi?_ – Preguntó Pakun.

– _Acércate a mi cara y olfatéame… apréndete ese olor tan bien como el mío, presiento que no será la única vez que iré tras ella.  
_

_-¿Ella?  
_

– _Natsuki.  
_

_-Una mujer, ¡ja! Con que esas tenemos.._.- Rió Pakun.

– _Cállate y búscala.  
_

– _¡Bien, Jefe, Qué carácter_!

Al cabo de 45 minutos Pakun estaba de vuelta.

_- Kakashi, si ves lo que yo vi, te volverás más loco aún por esa mujer. Sólo sígueme.  
_

- ¿_Dónde está?_ –se detuvo para preguntar-_ ¿Quien te dijo que me gustaba Natsuki?.  
_

- _Natsuki ehhhhhhhhh, hermoso nombre. Casi tan bello como ella, como su _danza…

_- ¿Nani?  
_

_- Sí y es hermosa, es divina, es sensual, y tiene un cuerpo…  
_

- ¡_Basta!_ –El ninja se estaba hartando de los jueguitos sicológicos de su pequeño amigo.

_- Sólo una pregunta_ – Rió Pakun.- _entonces me decías que no te gusta. Supongo que debo creerte, ahora bien… ¿porqué tu cara huele como ella?  
_

_-Oe, pulgoso, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones.  
_

_- Jejejeje, ya estamos llegando, si no quieres que seamos vistos y tener una buena imagen, este es el lugar.  
_  
Se acercaban a la zona de entrenamiento donde sostuvieron su primera conversación amistosa. Se escuchaba música, era el retumbar de unos tambores.

Kakashi no podía dar crédito a la imagen que estaba delante de él. Era ella, con los ojos vendados, quizás tratando de dejarse llevar por la música sin pensar en lo que estaba a su alrededor. Bailaba con gracia, sensualidad, serenidad, como si estuviera desplazándose, eso sólo para definir su cara, brazos y pies. Su pecho, caderas y cintura eran otra cosa. Puros movimientos eróticos, con fuerza casi brusca.

Kakashi comenzó a respirar agitadamente, entrecortado, preguntándose si el calor estaba afectando su cabeza. Quería aparentar estar sereno, pero Pakun era un perro experto en el arte de la percepción y notaba su excitación.

El baile era ardiente y peligroso; alimentaba el hambre salvaje de sensaciones que Kakashi sentía por ella. ¿Cómo demonios podía mover su vientre así? ¿Cómo podía mover su larga melena y hacer que bailara con el viento? ¿Cómo diablos sus brazos imitaban una invocación al amor sexual?

- _Tendrás que ocuparte de eso más tarde_ – Dijo Pakun mirando la creciente erección de Kakashi – _no estamos solos._

Kakashi lo miró avergonzado.

_- Soy un perro, pero no idiota. Y no me mires con esa cara de vergüenza, somos amigos y te juro que si yo fuera hombre, ya la hubiese desnudado aquí mismo._

Kakashi sonrió. Pakun siempre se las ingeniaba para tener respuestas inteligentes. De repente recordó lo que había dicho el can.

_- ¿Cómo es eso de que no estamos solos?  
_

_- Percibo un olor, es un hombre, aliado, creo que está hacia tu izquierda.  
_  
Y fue cuando Kakashi se encontró con Genma, quien se movía directo a la mujer con la mirada perdida y fantaseando.

- ¡_Detente Kakashi! Analicemos la situación primero_.- Dijo Pakun.

_- No hay nada que analizar, él se dirige a ella con cara de querer comérsela y yo debo protegerla  
_

_- ¿Protegerla, Acaso Genma no es tu amigo? Vamos Kakashi, estoy muy viejo para cuentos, tú estás celoso.  
_

_- No tengo porqué  
_

_- Entonces, espera a ver que pasa. Quizás sólo quieran un momento de diversión a solas y tu les importunes.  
_  
Genma miraba a la mujer bailando, como ondulaba su cuerpo, su vientre y la agarró del brazo. Ella se agitó nerviosa.

- _¿Quién es?_ –Preguntó asustada

_- Soy yo, Genma, ¿Me recuerdas?  
_

_- ¡Claro que sí! Hola_ – se quitó la venda y se dirigió al pequeño radio que estaba en el piso y lo apagó.

_- Bailas muy bien, pero es peligroso que estés sola aquí. Cualquier pervertido podría estar acechándote y hacerte daño.  
_

_- ¿En serio? Disculpa, yo no pretendía  
_

_- Por supuesto que no _– dijo Genma.- _Vamos, te invito a un helado, hace mucho calor aquí.  
_

_- Bien, eso suena perfecto, voy a la casa a vestirme de forma más apropiada  
_

_- Te acompaño entonces, si no te molesta claro está._

_-Para nada, acompáñame._

Kakashi temblaba de rabia, los celos se apoderaron de él y comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

- _Sereno, Kakashi. No actúes como un niño.  
_

_- Lo siento, Pakun. La verdad es que esta mujer me gusta mucho y …  
_

_- Pruébala entonces. O ¿tienes miedo de la competencia?  
_

_- ¿Cómo dices?  
_

_- Déjala que salga con él y pruébala. Si te quiere, te será fiel.  
_

_- Pakun, no entiendes como son las cosas. Yo soy su protector, su guardaespaldas_ – Kakashi se puso serio y Pakun notó tristeza justo antes de que bajara la mirada y agregara –_ Trabajo para ella y su hermano. Ella no puede ser para mí, es de otra sociedad, otro estilo de vida._.

_- ¿Porqué Kakashi? Tú eres un gran tipo.  
_

_- Gracias Pakun, pero no tengo lo que requiere su familia: dinero. Se va a casar con otro hombre, un matrimonio arreglado, con un tipo tan rico como ella.  
_

_- Y ella está de acuerdo.  
_

_- No.  
_  
Pakun guardó silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a que su amo se abriera a él y le contara sus cosas.

_- Vamos por un trago, Kakashi._

_- Música para mis oídos _–dijo Kakashi malhumorado y "veneno para mi alma", pensó para sí mismo.

Natsuki y Genma se dirigieron a la cabaña; ella se vistió preciosa. Vestido corto, en tela de seda, con estampados azules y violeta. Las telas eran su aflicción, no era sólo el hecho de ser hija de importadores de textiles, sino que en verdad le gustaban. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se maquilló un poco. No sabía porqué, pero quería coquetear un poco con Genma. Talvez Kakashi se dignaría a mirarla como algo más que un trabajo, un negocio.

_- Bueno, si quieres podemos cambiar el helado por algo más como adultos. Que te parecería tomarnos unas copas. ¿Ya probaste el Sake?_ – le dijo Genma.

- _La verdad es que no_. – Le encantó la idea de sentirse adulta y libre por primera vez, era una aventura. – ¿_Qué esperamos? Vamos por unas copas.  
_

- _Grandioso _– Los ojos lascivos de Genma se abrieron y cerraron despacio, como saboreando lo que podría pasar si ella se embriagara.

Llegaron al bar sin percatarse de la presencia de Kakashi en el otro extremo.

- _Dos sakes, por favor_.- pidió Genma

- _Mezclado el de la joven supongo_- preguntó el bartender.

- _No_.- dijo Genma.

Natsuki no logró escuchar bien lo que dijo el mesero, la música era muy alta. Se tomó varios Sakes, la bebida le recordaba a aquel trago de Vodka que le brindó un día cualquiera Ryoma y al ver la cara colorada de su hermana, cayó de bruces en el piso riendo como loco.

Natsuki sonrió al recordar la escena. No sabía porque estaba en ese bar. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y probablemente Kakashi estaría preocupado por ella. Kakashi, su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza como el tambor de la canción que escuchaba.

La verdad es que Kakashi si notó su presencia, ya que todos los hombres miraron hacia la puerta al verla entrar tan hermosa. Con ese vestido se veía tan femenina, el recuerdo de la danza del vientre aún martillaba su cerebro.

Genma la invitó a bailar. Ella dijo que sí aunque no podía sostenerse bien en pie, por lo que tuvo que recostarse sobre el hombro de Genma. La música se hizo más lenta y Genma aprovechó para acercarse más a ella. Prácticamente la estaba exprimiendo contra su cuerpo, pero el alcohol no la dejaba reaccionar. En un momento, sólo atinó a tensarse cuando Genma dirigía la boca hacia ella.

Kakashi no pudo más, Genma se estaba sobrepasando, la estaba manoseando en la pista de baile y la muy maldita se dejaba. Probablemente él había sido un iluso en pensar que ella era inocente. La estaba pasando bien con su amigo, mientras se había negado a él.

Caminó hacia la pista de baile y su paso se hizo lento, haciendo un esfuerzo para relajarse, para adoptar una expresión complacida y natural.

Llegó hasta ellos, y sin decir una palabra la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Miró a Genma desafiante, se giró hacia la mujer que yacía impotente ante sus brazos, hundió sus dedos en la melena sedosa haciendo que su cabeza fuera hacia atrás, movió su máscara y la besó. No fue un beso amistoso, ni puritano. Kakashi le tomó la boca, saboreando, buscando. Le enmarcó la cara con sus manos y exploró lenta y sensualmente su boca y después se giró hacia Genma otra vez y le extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

_- No sabía que conocías mi novia, Genma.  
_

- _Kakashi senpai. Yo… yo no sabía que…Gomen nasai_-dijo Genma entrecortadamente.

Kakashi y él eran amigos, si había algo entre ellos debía respetarlo, además de que no le convenía un enfrentamiento abierto con él. Era Kakashi, el ninja más hábil de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

Natsuki temblaba pegada a Kakashi, y él no sabía si era de miedo, alivio, ira o deseo. Lo miró a los ojos con incredulidad, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, respirando con dificultad.

- -_¿Daiyôbu_? – le dijo Kakashi

_- Te importa decir a que ha venido esto, ¿señor Ninja?_ – Dijo Natsuki aturdida.

Él la soltó y dio un paso atrás, se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

- _Lo siento, pero debo recordarte que debo hacer mi trabajo. ¿Te pareció algo más? Te equivocas, Natsuki. Podría decirse que me siento alagado, pero siento haberte dado esa impresión. Tranquilízate, conmigo jamás tendrás que preocuparte por eso nunca más, te lo aseguro._ - se mofó de ella.

Deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Ella desvió la mirada queriendo alejarse de ese lugar y ese maldito hombre lo antes posible. Menudo problema en el que se encontraba, gracias a Ryoma. Le gustaba ese hombre, maldición y aquella afirmación de que jamás le gustaría era lo más humillante que le había pasado.

_- Necesito dormir, Kakashi, no quiero estar aquí_. – Respondió humillada- _necesito estar sola…_- Para cuando iba a terminar la frase, Kakashi la había tomado en brazos y la conducía a su casa.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa; Kakashi la había encontrado en brazos de otro hombre y aunque ella sabía que era inocente, la escena no era favorecedora. Ahora mismo él debía estar pensando que ella era una cualquiera.

Al llegar a la cabaña que había alquilado, Kakashi la depósito en la entrada. Ella se detuvo y se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, mirándolo con sus ojos miel. Tras titubear una décima de segundo, Kakashi se acercó despacio a ella.

- _Siento mucho haberte besado, no quería ofenderte_- le dijo despacio.

- No _me ofendiste Kakashi, estoy bien, sólo un poco aturdida por la sorpresa es todo. Además yo te besé primero en tu habitación, ¿te acuerdas?.  
_  
¿Recordarlo? Estaba perdido de deseo por ella sólo por ese beso y decidió que ya estaba bueno de ocultar lo que sentía.

_- La verdad es que no siento haberte besado Ojo-Sama_ – exclamó decidido.

- _No juegues conmigo, Kakashi_ – dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa. - _¿Qué significa eso?_ -Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo.

Kakashi se acercó más a ella. En ese momento no quería pensar en las consecuencias, llevaba un tiempo a su lado tratando de contener su ardiente deseo hacia esa mujer, pero ya era demasiado.

- _Natsuki, soy un hombre de pocas palabras, demasiado tímido diría yo. No estoy acostumbrado a cortejar, las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida llegan a mi y punto. No sé como hacerlo, así de sencillo. _

Apoyó el brazo en la pared encima del hombro de Natsuki y se inclinó hacia ella. Recostó su cabeza sobre ella y respiró profundo, aspiró su aroma y notó el estremecimiento femenino.

- _Estoy mostrando mi interés hacia ti porque eres una mujer hermosa, interesante y necesito saber si estás captando mi mensaje_. – susurró en su oído.  
_  
- No me hagas esto Kakashi, por favor..._ – Ella estaba temblando.

- _¿Y que se supone que te estoy haciendo? Sólo te estoy expresando mi admiración hacia ti_. – dijo un poco molesto - _Deja de hacerte la difícil conmigo, si hace un minuto no te hubiera detenido te estuvieras revolcando en la cama con Genma._Natsuki lo miró con furia y lo golpeó en plena cara. El le tomó las manos, la puso sobre su cabeza y apretó fuerte su cuerpo contra la pared. Ella giró su cara en sentido contrario a la de él y apretó sus ojos y labios, sentí furia pero él era demasiado fuerte.

- _Dime una cosa, Natsuki, ¿Puedes seguir ignorando lo que sentimos?, porque yo no... Esta noche estamos solos, y los dos somos adultos.  
_

-_ Y tu deseas aprovecharte de mi estado, ¿no?.  
_

_- Nunca haría algo así._-Kakashi se ofendió ante la insolencia de la joven._  
_

_- Por favor, razona un momento y dime, ¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo?... ¿Lo que me estás haciendo a mí? ¿Lo sabes?, Porque yo no_. –

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, lo amaba y lamentaba mucho el hecho de que hace unos minutos le había dado otra impresión.

- _Natsuki, así no puedo. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Sólo piénsalo. Ahora mismo no sé lo que siento por ti, no voy a engañarte. Sólo sé que te deseo más que a nada en el mundo y que tu presencia me arrebata los sentidos.  
_

_- Yo...  
_

_- No me digas nada, yo me iré a mi habitación. Te respeto y lo sabes. Así yo no puedo, debes desearlo tú y estar segura. A menos que sea a Genma a quien prefieras y yo sólo dañé tu oportunidad esta noche, si es así te doy mi palabra de que no los molestaré más._

_- No tienes porqué ser sádico, Kakashi. Ya basta de humillaciones. El problema es que no estás seguro de lo que quieres y por eso prefiero que continuemos como estamos, siendo amigos._

_-¿Estás bien, Natsuki?, por Dios, lo siento tanto_.-Kakashi le pasó una mano por el rostro, la joven estaba llorando.

- _Estoy bien._ – dijo Natsuki, pero sus temblores eran más fuertes.

- _Por Dios mírame, Natsuki ...-_ le soltó los brazos que yacían indefensos sobre su cabeza, le tomó la cara con una de sus manos e hizo que lo mirara. -_Te irás en dos días, y esa sensación me está matando. ¿Qué es? No lo sé, quisiera decirte que te amo, pero no lo sé.  
_  
Kakashi retiró su máscara. Ella lo miró sonriente, ¡Dios sí que era un hombre apuesto!, pero veía en sus ojos un legado de tristeza, miedo, incertidumbre. La misma que seguramente debía tener ella.

_- Sólo piénsalo, Natsuki. El resultado podría ser desastroso o podría ser increíble, pero eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.  
_  
Natsuki pensó que él debia ser un excelente maestro, la forma en que le había hablado era perturbadora.

Kakashi se giró sobre si mismo y le dijo adiós dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Ella lo miraba irse. Sabía perfectamente desde el primer día en que lo vio que él iba a ser un problema. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de impotencia ante una presencia masculina. Podría ser desastroso o podría ser increíble.

Se estremeció al recordar las caricias de los labios de Kakashi. Se mordía el labio inferior indecisa. Quedarse ahí esa noche, casarse con Steven y tratar de ser feliz sería mantenerse bajo las reglas... ir tras él, ahora, sin pensarlo, sería la gloria.

Debería ser muy sencillo, la mente sobre el deseo; pero el nivel de ansiedad que ese hombre le provocaba la estaba aniquilando. Asqueada consigo misma, llegó a la conclusión de que si no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, no debía seguirlo.

Kakashi era un ninja, su guardaespaldas, no quería compromisos en su vida y, peor aún, él tenía con quien satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, y por muy ridículo que pareciera, ella no quería ser una más en su lista de amantes.

Se recostó en la cama, dejándose caer con un suspiro, mientras su mente repasaba los pros y los contras del dilema que tenía ante sí y no podía decidirse.

En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que amaba a Kakashi y que el deseo que sentía por él podría fácilmente destrozarla, tanto que la atemorizaba. Ella no podía seguir enamorada así, se suponía que su vida estaba arreglada, ¿cómo pudo pasarle esto?. Ella tenía sus propios objetivos y sus propias aspiraciones, pero las había relegado por obediencia a su padre.

De repente se puso de pie y lo vio todo claro. Lo deseaba con todo su ser y quería pasar esa noche con él, aunque sólo fuera eso. Y lo aceptaba. Él le había dicho, "podría ser desastroso o increíble", pero si ella lo media por el beso de esa noche, llegaría a ser alucinante. Tomó una ducha y se encaminó hacia la habitación de él dispuesta a darlo todo por el todo.

**

* * *

**

**En el próximo capítulo voy a empezar a colocar el lemon. Casi todos mis fics lo contienen, así que no les será sorpresa. Para los nuevos lectores (que me fascinan), les aviso, en caso de que no les guste. **

**Besitos y gracias por sus reviews, mps, correos, gracias el alma**


	4. Enteramente tuya

**Capítulo 4. Enteramente Tuya**

Natsuki se encaminó a la puerta muy nerviosa. Estaba segura de lo que quería, más no de lo que estaba haciendo. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y se atrevió a pararse en frente.

_-Kakashi, puedo pasar._

Por respuesta, Kakashi le tendió el brazo que tenía su adorado libro invitándola a pasar. Natuski entró a la habitación y se detuvo restregándose nerviosa las manos. Kakashi la vio y sonrió.

–_Siéntate. _

Natsuki se sentó en la esquina de la cama. A Kakashi el gesto le pareció demasiado dulce.

-_Quiero disculparme por la escenita que te hice hace un momento, no quiero que las cosas queden así entre nosotros_ -dijo Natsuki.

-_No tienes de que preocuparte, Natsuki. Creo que fui muy impulsivo para ti. Te había dicho que no estoy acostumbrado a las relaciones románticas ni nada por el estilo_. –Kakashi se rascó la cabeza antes de seguir.- _Fui un egoísta al no darme cuenta de que tú no eres igual a mí_. –puntualizó el Ninja. Su típica sonrisa hizo aparición y Natsuki se sintió morir.

_-Kakashi, yo…no sé lo que me pasa. Tú también me agradas…mucho, demasiado_. –Respiró hondo y añadió- _así que aquí estoy_. –dijo esto encogiéndose de hombros como si aceptar sexo fuera algo natural en ella.

Kakashi se sorprendió de la actitud de la joven. ¿Acaso ella aceptaba su invitación? No, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ella accedía movida por su propia irracionalidad.

-_Bien, me agrada escuchar eso_ -respondió el Ninja acercándose a ella. Natsuki levantó los ojos hacia él y los cerró para esperar que la besara.

Sintió la humedad de sus labios sobre su frente y se sorprendió.

_-Entonces comenzaremos por lo básico_ –Natsuki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- _¿porqué no salimos a cenar y aprovechamos para conocernos mejor? Te advertí que no soy bueno en esto, así que aprenderemos los dos. ¿Está bien así?_

¡Que demonios estaba pasando! Su corazón galopaba al punto de salir por su boca. Las manos le sudaban y tenía la boca abierta.

_-Quieres decir con esto que no vamos a… _

_-Corrección princesa, no he dicho que no lo hagamos, pero será a su tiempo. A tu tiempo._

-_Pero yo…-_el dedo de Kakashi se detuvo sobre sus labios y ese solo toque la hizo respirar en busca de aire.

-_Intentémoslo, Natsuki_ –dijo retirando el dedo de sus labios tortuosamente lento hasta formar una media luna en su mentón- _yo decidiré cuándo estés lista_.

Natsuki no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar súbitamente?

-_¿Te gustaría caminar un rato? Tengo los mejores estudiantes del mundo conmigo. Uno de ellos será Hokage algún día._

_-Me encantaría_ –dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

Natsuki se cambió de ropa de casa, por la comodidad de una playera y unos jeans desgastados. Enredó su pelo en una coleta y fue hacia la puerta.

Kakashi aún no llegaba. Ella le esperó paciente los primeros diez minutos, a los quince le llamó. Apareció de repente con una disculpa estúpida, que ella no creyó, pero perdonó con solo verle. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-_Estás bellísima_ –dijo mientras bajaba un poco su máscara y le besaba en la boca, dulce en un principio devastador al final.

Ella se puso nerviosa ante aquel contacto y cercanía. el beso fue ardiente y peligroso. La apretó contra él de tal manera, que alimentó un hambre de salvajes sensaciones jamás sentidas.

Aquello era un beso, tal y como debía serlo, pensó Natsuki. Su corazón latía intensamente y cuando Kakashi deslizó las manos por todo el largo de su espalda se estremeció completa y sin remedio.

Natsuki sintió que aquel enigmático Ninja tenía el poder de transportarla a un mundo desconocido para ella. Era curioso, porque, a la vez, tenía la sensación de conocerlo desde el principio de los tiempos, de que siempre había sido parte de ella…

La fuerza de su deseo la asustó. Y en ese preciso momento, Kakashi se separó de ella.

-_He enviado a Pakun a buscar los chicos, nos esperan en un puesto de ramen que frecuentamos._ -dicho esto caminó con ella del brazo por las concurridas calles de su aldea.

_-Mira allí está el puesto de ramen. Hace tres años me trajeron aquí intentando quitarme la máscara_. –dijo riendo casi a carcajadas

_-¿En serio no te han visto sin ella?_

-_Así es. Nunca. En serio, no te rías. Soy un enigma_ –dijo esto colocándose en pose de poeta. Natsuki rió por lo alto.

_-¿Y cómo fue que accediste tan fácil conmigo?_ –preguntó curiosa.

-_Verás, esta máscara es un imán para las féminas. Así que cuando quiero convencer a alguna de que soy el tipo más apuesto que haya visto en su vida, le muestro mi precioso rostro_ –Kakashi le guiñó un ojo.

-_Conmigo no funcionó_ –dijo tratando de que pareciera verdad_- te encuentro más atractivo con ella._

-¿_Nani?_ –dijo notando la sonrisa escondida de ella_- eso es porque no sabes de lo que son capaces mis labios, jovencita. _

Natsuki meció su melena al viento y le miró sensualmente-_Muero por saberlo_.

_-No te aproveches de los mortales, afrodita_ –le dijo tomando nuevamente su brazo y apoyándolo en el suyo- _no me tientes, tengo mis límites_.

Llegaron al puesto de ramen y fueron recibidos por tres chicos. El hiperactivo Naruto quien inmediatamente la saludó como si fueran amigos de antaño.

-¡_Natsuki, Qué linda estás, Dattebayo!_ –dijo notando luego el brazo de ella en el de su sensei.

_-¿Están saliendo juntos?_ –dijo en un supuesto secreto a su "sensei" y tocándole el torso con su codo.

_-¡BAKA! NARUTO_ –dijo una pelirosada muchacha de fuerza no natural. Le había asestado certeramente un golpe en plena mandíbula, enviándolo lejos del alcance de ellos.

_-Disculpa_ _a Naruto Kun, Natsuki San. Yo soy Haruno Sakura_ –dijo la joven quien ahora mostraba una angelical sonrisa.

_-Natsuki_ –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a la joven pero aún permanecía sumida en su asombro.

Vio a Naruto regresar con su mano en la mandíbula en señal de dolor. Sentado y sin aun articular palabra, se encontraba un joven de finas facciones y hermoso rostro, la estaba mirando y escribía algo en su cuaderno.

_-Sai, ella es Natsuki.-_dijo Kakashi

Sai se levantó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia –_Es un placer_.

-_El mío_ –respondió Natsuki quien además abrazó a Naruto.

-_Ahora te harás el enfermo todo el día_ –sugirió Kakashi. Naruto estaba en las nubes completamente sonrojado.

La tarde terminó y Natsuki lo pasó divinamente. Luego de comer en el "Ichiraku", que así se llamaba el puesto de ramen, salieron a caminar mostrándole a la embobada joven la incesante actividad de la aldea.

-¡_Algodón!_ –dijo Natsuki mirando al hombre que vendía la golosina.

Kakashi aceptó la sugerencia y fue a comprar algunos. Sus estudiantes lo miraban estupefactos.

_-¿Qué le has hecho a Kakashi Sensei?_ –dijo Naruto con cara de incrédulo- _nunca nos ha brindado ni agua. Todo lo contrario._

_-Naruto Baka, tenemos una pregunta mas interesante que hacerle a Natsuki san_ –dijo la Haruno con una mirada malévola.- _¿Cómo es la cara de Kakashi sensei?_

_-Pues…tiene grandes y gruesos labios y dientes de conejo_ –mintió la joven.

-¡_Lo sabía, Dattebayo!_ –dijo Naruto, Sakura no se tragó el cuento y sonrió.

_-Natsuki san_ –por fin el pelinegro abrió la boca_- ¿puedo pintarla?_

Natsuki no cayó en cuenta de la petición sino hasta ver la libreta y el lápiz de carbón que tenía el joven –_seguro._

-_Mañana temprano estaría bien, si usted puede claro está_ –dijo Sai y se explicó –_la piel es más hermosa en la mañana. _

_-Estaré en aquella piedra esperándote a eso de las 7:00am, ¿te parece?_ –dijo señalando una roca rodeada de azaleas.

Kakashi regresó con cinco algodones y los jóvenes lo degustaron conversando de todo un poco. Luego se despidieron de los jóvenes

_-Estoy muerta_ –dijo ella finalmente.

-_Puedo cargarte hasta que lleguemos_ –dijo Kakashi.

-_Pero, ¿y qué dirán los aldeanos?_ –Natsuki se sonrojó intensamente al imaginarse en brazos de ese hombre.

-¿_Nani? He vivido en esta aldea treinta años sin que me importe lo que piense la gente. No pienso empezar ahora_ –diciendo esto le alzó como a una niña en sus brazos.

Natsuki recostó su cabeza en el pecho de shinobi y pudo sentir la dureza de sus músculos y el arrítmico vaivén de sus pectorales al respirar. Le costaba trabajo respirar de manera normal con ella de cerca y a ella le fascinó el gesto.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Kakashi se dio cuenta que ella dormía plácidamente. La deposito en su habitación y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama para observarla.

O Kami le estaba jugando una broma o se había vuelto loco. Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de esa mujer y no podía hacer nada contra ello. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. ¿Dejarse llevar? No lo sabía.

Escuchó un toque suave sobre su puerta y la dejó sola un minuto. Antes de cerrar la miró una vez más. "perfecta", pensó. Sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía ese toque. A pesar de su contextura de hombre fuerte, Asuma siempre sorprendía a quien le trataba. Era la persona más dócil y llevadera que él conocía, no en balde Kurenai le amaba.

_-¡Yo!_

-_Kakashi –_saludó Asuma- Shikamaru me dijo que aquí podría encontrarte.

-_Me caíste del cielo, tenemos que hablar._ –Asuma se asustó. En un principio solo quería compartir un rato libre con su amigo, pero la seriedad en sus palabras le asustó.

Se sentaron en el pórtico y Kakashi le sirvió una taza de té.

-_Bien, voy al grano_ –habló Hatake- _¿cómo te diste cuenta que Kurenai era diferente de las otras?_

– _¿Nani_? - Asuma escupió el café junto al cigarrillo

Kakashi sonrió mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara. Bien sabía el porqué de su reacción.

_-¿Quién es ella?_

_-Respóndeme primero._

_-Pues, no lo sé. Me di cuenta que prefería estar con ella en vez de hacer lo habitual y que no solo la quería en mi cama por momentos, sino despertarme con ella en la mañana. Aún no vivimos juntos, pero tampoco hay día que no duerma con ella. Si estamos en la aldea, estamos juntos. _

_-¿Te asusta? _–preguntó Kakashi interesado.

-_Claro que sí. Aún lo logra, pero no puedo luchar contra mi. Eso sería, como diría Shikamaru, muy problemático. _–sonrió y encendió otro cigarrillo- ahora responde.

_-Natsuki._

_-¿Nani? La princesa que llegó hace un par de días con Jiraiya Sama, Shikamaru y Naruto._

_-¿Te sorprende?_

_-Más del hecho de que te enamores, no._

Kakashi sonrió. Asuma le imitó. Terminado dos cigarrillo más y un par de cuentos sobre su relación con Kurenai, Asuma se levantó de su asiento.

-_Solo te digo que, si como piensas no resultará, aprovecha los momentos que pasen juntos. Es mejor vivir de un buen recuerdo, que morir sin haberlo intentado._

_-Sabias palabras sacadas de Icha Icha Paradise. Nunca me imaginé que lo leías, Asuma_.

-_No para el público, pero sí_ –dicho esto, estrechó la mano de su amigo y se marchó.

Natsuki durmió como nunca. Al abrir los ojos ya eran las 6:00am No podía creer que había dormido desde el día anterior. Miró a su alrededor y no le vio. Recordó su cita con Sai y se baño de prisa. Se vistió con un yukata sencillo de flores y colores cálidos y salió de la cabaña.

En la piedra, tal y como habían acordado se encontraba Sai esperándola. Ella se recostó en la piedra dejando que su pelo se entremezclara con las azaleas del lugar.

O…O…O

El día amaneció y Kakashi se levantó esperando que fuera aún temprano. Miró el reloj, las 10:00 am. La noche había sido larga y era normal que durmiera tanto. Luego de irse Asuma pensó en lo que la vida le ponía enfrente. Natsuki. Era curioso que con su inteligencia hubiera sido capaz de intentar reprimir una corazonada de que tal vez aquello tenía que suceder. Lo había intentado reprimir porque una mujer como Natsuki, con un futuro a cuestas que cargar, tomaría aquello como un interludio, nada más. Y porque su sentido común le advertía que ella era un peligro para su tranquilidad mental. Pero iba a correr el riesgo.

Se metió a la ducha y el agua se apoderó de sus sentidos. Se puso el pantalón de su uniforme y pensó que lo más sensato era despertar a Natsuki. Las mujeres siempre tardaban en arreglarse.

El Ninja de nervios más fríos de Konoha sintió una oleada de pánico como en muy pocas ocasiones. Natsuki no estaba en la cabaña. Escuchó el crujir de su puerta al abrir.

Natsuki entró despreocupadamente a la cabaña y se encontró con Kakashi con las manos colocadas a los lados de su cadera. No pudo evitar mirarlo. Su torso desnudo, su pantalón a medio cerrar, el pelo destilando agua. Se obligó así misma a obviar los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente en ese momento. La expresión del rostro del shinobi la ayudó como ducha fría.

_-¿Dónde estabas?_ –le preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

_-Salí un momento a…_ -replicó nerviosa.

_-Natsuki no se si tienes algo claro. No te mueves si no me muevo. ¿Entendiste?_

Natsuki sintió la impresión de que él no debía perder los nervios muy a menudo y de que el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho con ella no la estaba ayudando en nada.

_-Estabas dormido_ -respondió temblorosa- _yo no quise despertarte_.

Ella terminó bajando la mirada esquivando la suya. Apretó los puños mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos traicionándola. –_Yo le explico a mi hermano lo que pasó, si eso te hace sentir mejor, no volverá a suceder, te lo juro_.

Por respuesta sintió los brazos del shinobi apoderarse de ella _-¿Tienes idea de cuantos pensamientos me atacaron la cabeza en solo minutos?_

_-_Lo siento –murmuró. ¿Acaso estaba más que preocupado por ella?

Kakashi le levantó la mirada hacia él por el mentón, de la misma forma dulce con que lo había hecho anteriormente. El shinobi se sorprendió al ver el destello de pasión que había en los ojos de la mujer frente a él. Estaba perdido y lo sabía. Se apartó escasos centímetros, pasó su mano por el pelo aún húmedo y cerró los ojos tratando de analizar la situación rápidamente.

No pudo pensar, sintió las suaves manos de ella recorrerle la espalda mientras lo atraía hacia ella. Sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas en su cuello. Luego sus labios. ¡Kami! Lo estaba besando.

_-¿Demonios, Natsuki, sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿lo que estás haciéndome?_

_-Kakashi, esto probablemente sea el indicador de que he perdido el juicio, pero no quiero irme de esta aldea sin siquiera hacer el intento por ser feliz por primera vez en mi vida. No me importa que lugar ocupe en tu vida, sólo quiero que me hagas tuya, no te_ _pido más-_ Natsuki estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.-_Capté el mensaje el día de hoy, pero no tenemos tiempo para niñerías. No quiero irme de aquí sin que me hagas el amor._

_-Natsuki_ – su voz era un susurro, tan masculina

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, la levantó entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella también lo besó y rodeó el cuello con sus manos. Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella por un momento y respiró, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba jadeando con un beso de ella. ¡Cómo la deseaba! ¡Qué control ejercía sobre él!

_-Kami Natsuki, estoy perdiendo el control y no quiero hacerte daño.- _se separó dándole la espalda.

-_No me harás daño, Kakashi. No tú_ - dijo Natsuki, abrazándolo por la espalda, lo giró y beso su boca nuevamente, gimiendo de placer.

Kakashi la cargó hasta su habitación y la sentó en la mesa al lado de la ventana, sin dejar de besarla. Se separó por un segundo para sacarle el vestido por la cabeza. Dio un paso atrás para mirarla.

_-No te muevas, Natsuki, déjame guardar tu imagen en mi memoria. _

La reacción de Kakashi fue inmediata, salvaje, incontrolable. Apretó sus puños.

Sentada frente a él, mostrando sus bragas y sostén, despeinada, con sus labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos, jadeando deprisa.

-_Eres lo más bello que mis ojos han visto, eres increíble_ – susurró el hombre.

Se dirigió hacia ella decidido, incapaz de contenerse un minuto más. Ella le abrió los brazos y él se metió entre ellos, tomándole los senos con las manos, moldeándolos, levantándolos y la besó invadiéndola con su lengua, mordisqueando ligeramente sus labios. Ella se dejó llevar y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, arqueando el pecho hacia delante permitiéndole libre acceso.

El gemido que las caricias de Kakashi provocaban en ella lo excitó intensamente, pero él no quería dejarse llevar por la pasión y precipitarse, quería que fuera perfecto para ella. El Ninja copia levantó su mirada hacia ella, le regaló una sonrisa que la fulminó y empezó a descender lentamente por el cuerpo femenino con su boca, la deslizó un poco más hacia el borde de la mesa.

Con las manos frotaba la parte interior de los muslos y apartó las bragas con sus dedos. Pasó su lengua lentamente y el gemido que ella emitió fue la prueba de que a elle le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Era deliciosa, tan sensual y lista para recibirlo. Deslizó las manos bajo sus nalgas, la alzó hacia él y se perdió en ella disfrutándola plenamente. Los latidos íntimos contra su lengua le mostraron el camino y él no necesitó más; acarició, lamió y mordisqueo el centro cálido arrancando gemidos de placer, ella se tensó y le apretó la cara con sus piernas y él aumentó la presión con la lengua, hasta que la sintió contraerse rítmicamente a su alrededor. Se dejó caer hacia atrás llevándose una mano a su pelo y la otra a su boca en un intento por recobrar la compostura.

_-Kakashi, que me has hecho..._

Él la cargó en sus brazos e hizo que descendiera justo frente a su cama. Cuando se colocó sobre ella, el deseo de ser suya era tan profundo que necesitaba ser saciado de inmediato. Con la punta de su miembro rozó la entrada de ella. Con pequeños empujones, sin necesidad de penetrarla, sólo de que ella sintiera su masculinidad.

El nudo de deseo que sentía en el bajo vientre era cada vez mayor. Así que le separó aún más las piernas. Instintivamente, ella echó sus caderas hacia delante, invitándolo.

Kakashi encontró una barrera ante él. Más moral que anatómica. _-¿Te he hecho daño, amor?_ – Murmuró Kakashi – _¿Quieres que pare?_

-_No, mi amor, sigue, por favor_... – Natsuki sentía que su cuerpo se ajustaba poco a poco al tamaño del hombre. No había dolor como tenía entendido, sólo un molesto y extraño placer.

Kakashi se quedó inmóvil, besándola unos 15 segundos, esperando que el cuerpo de ella se adaptara a él. Empezó a moverse, despacio al principio, luego aumentando el ritmo cuando vio que Natsuki no disimulaba el placer. Sabiendo que era su primera vez, intentó tener cuidado, pero sus gemidos de pasión eran tales que lo dejaban sin respiración. Él la poseía y ella a él.

Durante un largo período, el tiempo dejó de correr y Natsuki solo atinó a repetir su nombre.

Al cabo de un rato sus jadeos se relajaron.

_-Acabo de convertirme en tu mujer._

_-Corrección, princesa, acabas de convertirme en tu hombre._

* * *

**Yo! Es bueno verlos por aquí otra vez.**

**Arigato Gonzaimasu…**


	5. Adiós

**Capítulo 5. Adiós**

Amaneció de pronto, muy pronto para Kakashi quien, por primera vez en la vida, no necesitó del despertador en la mañana. Cuando la luz del sol le dio directamente a la cara, Kakashi se despertó y miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Su mujer. "_Que tentación …"_

Tratando de no despertarla fue al baño y mientras se duchaba se dio cuenta que el mundo exterior acababa de abrirse camino en la magia que habían encontrado juntos la noche anterior. Sabía muy en el fondo que esto no estaba bien y, si sus cálculos eran correctos, estaba completamente jodido.

Salió de la ducha y la vio moverse pesada bajo las sábanas. Al parecer aún le quedaba mucho por dormir. Corrió las cortinas para que la claridad no le diera de lleno. La noche anterior había olvidado por completo que debía cerrarlas, pero no iba a arruinar el momento con percatas minutas.

Fue hasta el refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua. Se la tomó en dos tragos. Miró el reloj que pendulaba encima de su cabeza, 6:45am. Muy temprano aún.

Calentó sus manos en su cuerpo para no molestarla. Levantó la sábana y se escondió en ella abrazándose a la espalda de la mujer.La larga melena de Natsuki yacía revuelta sobre la almohada. Kakashi los retiró de su cuello y hundió su nariz en el, para quedarse dormido.

La habitación seguía a oscuras cuando Natsuki despertó y se sorprendió al ver al sentir el brazo fuerte que le rodeaba y el calor de un aliento tibio que le recorría el cuello y le relajaba la espalda. Olía a recién bañado. Un olor muy masculino. Retiró suavemente la prisión y él la sujetó con fuerza.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?_ –preguntó.

_-Al baño_ –respondió comprendiendo el motivo de la pregunta- _no me tardo, lo prometo._

_-Buena chica._

Entró a la bañera, abrió el grifo y brincó y gritó de espanto al sentir el frío del agua que le martilló hasta las sienes. Escuchó la risa de kakashi ante el gesto.

-_No es gracioso_ –provocando con esto la carcajada del ninja.

Natsuki salió del baño envuelta en la toalla y titiritando. Kakashi escondió su rostro en la sábana, pero el color rojizo que tenía lo delató. Natsuki le sacó la lengua molesta y el aprovechó para halarle la toalla hacia él. Natsuki no esperaba ese ataque y no reaccionó a tiempo para retener la prenda, quedando tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Absurdamente después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, se sonrojó al notar su cuerpo desnudo delante de él y tomó una de las sábanas y se la colocó delante.

_-¿Porqué te empeñas en ocultarme la perfección de tu cuerpo?_ –dijo seductoramente tratando de asir la sábana que la cubría- _es mío, ¿lo olvidas?_

_-¡Baka!_ –dijo sonriendo- _Regreso en un minuto_ –dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la de ella.

Cuando sintió los pasos gráciles de la joven que regresaba con él, Kakashi cerró el reporte que tenía frente a sí. Traía consigo dos vasos con jugo natural. No había que ser un hombre de su inteligencia para saber el esfuerzo que ella intentaba hacer, si se tomaba en cuenta lo agraciada que había sido su vida siempre. Sonrió divertirlo al verla intentar atenderle.

-_Lo lamento, no encontré nada más_ –dijo un poco apenada- _si quieres puedo ir por algo y te lo preparo._

Kakashi hizo gesto de devolverle el comentario con una de sus bromas. Lo más probable le preguntaría si sabía cocinar o si alguna vez había cortado un rábano, pero se contuvo.

_-Está bien así. Prefiero que salgamos ahora y comeremos por ahí. _

-_Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo_ –dijo bajando la cabeza y el tono de voz, subiendo los colores en su cara.

-_Natsuki, tengo mil razones para quedarme aquí ahora y dos únicas para salir de aquí, lo suficientemente valederas como para que yo deje de mirarte y desearte_. –dijo esto mirándola de arriba abajo lo que hizo que la joven se ruborizara completamente- _la primera es que quiero que vayas con Tsunade para que te muestre como podemos cuidarnos de manera que no te afecte a ti. ¿De acuerdo? _–hizo una pausa para continuar- _y la segunda es que acabo de hacerte mujer y, probablemente, tu cuerpo esté tomando represalias. Así que prefiero que descanses, así lo disfrutaras mucho más cuando estemos juntos hoy._

-¿_Aún más?_ –Natsuki soltó esas palabras sin pensarlo y se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de su error. El tono rosado del rubor anterior se torno rojo en la cara de la joven.

_-Te_ _lo aseguro, afrodita. Si no te molesta, sal ahora mismo de aquí o olvidaré las palabras que te dije hace un momento._ –soltó el ninja levantándose de la cama y abriendo un poco más la puerta para que se marchara.

-_Pero tú estás_ …-dijo y se contuvo, pero la mirada dirigida hacia el área pélvica de kakashi le dio a entender perfectamente de que se trataba.

_-Acostúmbrate_ –le dijo con naturalidad- _preocúpate cuando no lo esté en las mañanas. Entonces seré yo quien vaya con Tsunade_. –dijo mientras se sonreía a ojos cerrados- vístete ya, nos vamos en diez minutos.

Había dicho "nos vamos". Eso quiere decir que la acompañaría y le quitaba un peso de encima.

Natsuki estaba maravillada ante los hechos que ocurrían en su vida desde hace apenas horas. Tenía un hombre terriblemente apuesto, sensual y un dios en la cama sólo para ella. Como bonos extras, se preocupaba por ella y la protegía.

_-Estoy lista_ –anunció ataviada en un yukatá sencillo de color verde pálido y flores lilas. Se había decidido por un atuendo mucho más simple de que usaría habitualmente sólo para hacerlo sentir más cómodo con ella de esa manera. En poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que Kakashi era un hombre que encontraba belleza en lo simple.

Kakashi sonrió en signo de aprobación –_Vamos linda_ –y le tendió la mano.

Caminaron juntos sin importar las miradas que recibían. Algunas, cómplices, entre sus amigos ninjas en señal de admiración por la joven, algunas, celosas, mujeres que de alguna u otra forma habían pasado por la vida del Ninja, otras, chismosas, e inmediatamente se giraban para hablar con el más cercano sobre quien era la joven y si era una nueva conquista del irremediable y eternamente soltero Hatake Kakashi.

OO..OO

-_Así que, eso es todo, ¿no?_ –dijo Kakashi sonriendo. Natsuki asintió avergonzada. –_Bien, entonces, deberíamos comer algo o vas a terminar desmayándote aquí_.

Luego de almorzar se dirigieron a la cabaña que compartían. Al llegar, Kakashi se quitó el chaleco Chunnin para sentirse más cómodo y se dejó caer en el mueble de la salita. Natsuki se sentó a su lado.

_-Has estado muy callado._

_-No pasa nada. –_Mentía y lo sabía.

Los días pasaron como rayos delante de los dos. Absurdamente este hecho, en vez de acercarlos, los separaba cada día. Kakashi trataba de comportarse de la manera normal delante de ella, pero por dentro la incertidumbre le mantenía la cabeza ocupada.

El ninja copia notó que estaba sintiendo algo que ni siquiera había sospechado y, que ya era demasiado tarde para lamentos y arrepentimientos. Nunca había sentido nada parecido y supo que nunca quería sentir a otra mujer bajo él, unida a él, que no fuera Natsuki, la única mujer que le estaba vetada. Y eso era un serio problema. Sobretodo a sabiendas que cada día sería menor el tiempo que pasarían juntos.

-_Mañana regresa Ryoma, Kakashi_ –dijo ella súbitamente mientras Kakashi leía sobre el árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de la cabaña en que vivían.

_-Lo sé -_respondió secamente.

Natsuki trepó el árbol y se sentó frente suyo. Kakashi le tomó de la mano, pero mantuvo su vista en el libro.

-Kakashi, mírame –dijo la joven angustiada- no podemos seguir así. Me estás evitando, hace días que lo haces. Me siento como una esposa de mil años, cuando deberíamos estar gozando de los momentos que pasamos juntos. No es justo, Kakashi, no lo es.

Kakashi miró a otro lado tratando de procesar la situación y buscar la mejor manera de salir de ella. Si fuera una misión, probablemente ya hubiese encontrado la salida, pero en lo que refería a esta mujer, simplemente fallaba.

-Me voy mañana, Kakashi –ella se contuvo diez segundo esperando la propuesta que no recibió. Quería que le dijera que la amaba: era egoísta queriendo escuchar algo que ella no podía aceptar y sin embargo quería.

Ella intentó bajarse del árbol, pero la mano de Kakashi en su hombro la retuvo y la abrazó. Levantó la cara para mirarlo, sabiendo que era un error. La suplicante expresión en el ojo de él le dio a entender que él también la quería. Bajó la cabeza y le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos intentando entender porque la sensación de estar a su lado era perfecta y no podía continuar.

A la luz del día todos los obstáculos aparecían ante él recordándole por qué se había jurado en soledad evitar la cercanía entre ellos. Porque ella era la única en el mundo que podría robarse su independencia y la sola idea lo aterraba.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que tenía miedo de no ser para ella? , ¿De no amanecer con ella? Por primera vez en su vida, se encontró pensando que quería algo serio con una mujer, algo que durara para siempre.

-_Natsuki, ¿Cómo crees tú que me siento yo?_ –dijo con aquella voz profunda y varonil que lo caracteriza- _Desde un principio sabía que esto pasaría y me obligué a mi mismo a aceptar que talvez sería de otra manera, pero no lo es. Te vas y te casas con otro y me estoy muriendo por dentro de impotencia, ¿contenta?_

Natsuki se aferró al chaleco ninja y escondió su rostro en el pecho del jounin de la Hoja.

_-Maldición, Natsuki. Vienes aquí y pones patas arriba mi vida para luego irte y dejarme. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? Tú te irás a otro lugar, cambiaras de vida y te unirás a alguien. Yo me quedaré aquí, con tu recuerdo por compañía. Ahora te pregunto, ¿Para quién es más difícil?_

-_Lo siento_ –pudo decir al fin- lo siento tanto.

-_Yo también_ –dijo el shinobi quedamente- ¿_Quieres hacer algo especial antes de irte? Yo hubiese querido prepararte algo pero no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas y…_

_-Sólo quédate en casa, conmigo_ –le interrumpió de pronto- y hazme el amor hasta el amanecer.

Kakashi no vaciló un segundo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cabaña. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación la abrazó por minutos. Sin siquiera moverse. Sólo saboreando el intenso calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos juntos perfectamente enlazados.

La escuchó ahogar un gemido. Estaba llorando. Kakashi le levantó el mentón y besó sus labios con absoluta delicadeza. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Natsuki le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Al sentir sus uñas acariciándole la nuca y su intención de apretarse contra él, la erección fue inmediata e intensa.

Kakashi le tomó el trasero con ambas manos y la empujó contra sí. Quería que ella sintiera la necesidad que creaba en él. El ninja introdujo una mano por la blusa de la joven y atrapó uno de sus pechos y jugueteó con el pezón endurecido.

Natsuki deslizó una mano hasta tocar su erección y comenzó a acariciarlo sin piedad.

_-Natsuki…_

_-Te deseo tanto, Kakashi._

El ninja decidió obedecerle a ella y así mismo. La tomó en brazos como a una niña y la llevó a la cama. Se deshicieron de la ropa que les robaba el derecho de sentirse uno y se abrazaron enlazando sus extremidades, queriendo penetrarse la piel.

Ella quiso aparentar seguridad y subió sobre él, pero la sensación del miembro erecto sobre su sexo era demasiado para ella. Estaba jadeando mientras la besaba. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y lo amaba.

Con maestría Kakashi se introdujo en su cuerpo y Natsuki se tensó ante la exquisita intromisión. El le apretó las nalgas con las manos y hacía que ella subiera y bajara sobre él.

_-Cariño, me estás matando. _

Natsuki y levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Kakashi mirándola fijamente. Él la abrazó más fuertemente. Volvió a besarla con pasión hasta que ella empezó a gritar en su boca.

_-Deja que pase mi amor._

El placer se apoderó de todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo de la mujer; veía la luz mientras Kakashi realizaba una última embestida que lo llevó a él al clímax.

Las fuerzas le fallaron a Natsuki y se dejó caer vencida sobre él tratando de controlar su respiración.

-_No salgas_ –le ordenó el ninja. Ella obedeció gustosa y le tocó el pecho con las manos.

Y la noche llegó y se amaron con ella. Y el día llegó y los encontró a un despiertos, jadeantes y convulsos, queriendo ahogar sus penas en el placer de sus cuerpos. Pero no era suficiente. Tenían una deuda con su alma que saldar.

Estaban despiertos, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. No querían romper la ilusión. Natsuki miró el reloj, se suponía que en diez minutos debía reunirse con su hermano para partir. Besó el pecho del shinobi y Kakashi entendió la indirecta, pero no la soltó sino que la asió más a él y escondió su cara entre el cuello femenino.

_-Kakashi.._

-_Lo sé, vamos_ –dijo evitando que su voz reflejara su desconcierto.

-_No. Tú quédate. No podría irme si te veo. Ni siquiera quiero que me veas partir. Cierra los ojos y no te atrevas a mirarme. Si lo haces, no se que error cometería._

Kakashi no respondió y la dejó vestirse. "Error", eso significaba quedarse con él. Ella tenía toda la razón, pero la razón y el corazón no siempre están de acuerdo.

Se vistió de pronto y escondió una placa ninja en su bolsa de manos. Dejó todas sus cosas tal y como estaban. Se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró. Con los ojos cerrados no parecía un hombre peligroso, más bien un niño indefenso. Perdió su equilibrio emocional y se acercó a él y fundió sus labios en un solo beso.

Él correspondió el beso y enterró su mano derecha en el pelo de la mujer. Detuvieron el beso solo porque sus pulmones le exigieron aire. Se miraron a los ojos. Era su forma de decir adiós.

_-Ana Behebak, Kakashi_

Ella tomó la mano que acariciaba su cabeza y la besó. Se levantó y se giró hacia la puerta. Si se hubiera vuelto hacia él, podría haberla visto llorar y notar en sus ojos que se había enamorado de él. Peor que le preguntase que le había dicho en árabe.

Natsuki cerró la puerta tras sí. Kakashi se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana.

_-Yo también te amo, Natsuki_

* * *

Gracias por leer! Comenten y dejenme saber lo que piensan. En verdad hay algo que quiero añadir y es el hecho de que me han pedido que hiciera escenas mas romanticas entre ellos como en mis otros fics. El problema es que no puedo meter a Kakashi en ese plano, hice un esfuerzo en este capi y en el próximo. Espero les guste y trataré de postear lo mas rapido que pueda XD


	6. Separada de Ti

**_Primero perdón por tomarme tanto tiempo. Es una falta de respeto a ustedes y no tengo perdón. Como excusa única y valedera, tengo dos fics en proceso y una traducción de uno antiguo. Nada fácil. Pondré empeño en postear nuevamente un poco más rápido. _**

**_Este capítulo, está más bien dedicado a Natsuki, sus sentimientos para con nuestro muñeco bello y sexy y como ella ve el separarse de él._**

**_Con mucho cariño dedicado para Ellistriel, quien es una fan de este personaje al igual que yo. Moriría por un Kakashi, un Shikamaru o un Neji de carne y hueso...creo que tengo predilección por los que tienen cerebro, ne?_**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Separada de ti.

-_Ese vestido le queda precioso, mi Señora_ –le susurró Hakim, el dueño def la tienda de vestidos de novia más grande de la ciudad y un diseñador reconocido mundialmente.

_-Es muy bonito si…_-respondió la joven sin muestras de real interés.

Hakim pensaba que era inútil elegir un vestido para esa joven. No había amor en esa pareja. Ella no quería casarse, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Esto era muy común en una tierra donde los matrimonios arreglados era lo usual, sobretodo en la alta sociedad, en busca de inmortalizar el linaje.

_-Al parecer, Hakim, que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de satisfacer los e__xigentes gustos de mi prometida_ –Habló el joven empresario con altivez y arrogancia.

-_Lamento no ser de utilidad, mi Señora…-_dijo a la joven quien se miraba en el espejo sin expresión alguna más que tristeza.

-_No es eso, Hakim, todos están hermosos. La verdad es que no me siento con deseos de elegir uno en particular_ –respondió para salir del paso.

-_Pero si sólo faltan cinco días, Señora_-dijo acercándose a ella para ajustarle un botón irreal y susurrarle a su oído- _lo lamento, joven, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que elegir. Es su destino. No esté triste, de seguro no es tan malo como parece_.

Hakim era un hombre comprensivo y bueno. De solo verlo, las personas se contagiaban de su alegría y sofisticados modales.

-_Querida, porque no te pruebas otro_. –Natsuki aprovechó a ocasión para salir de la desagradable escena.

-_Hakim, discúlpame un momento_ –dijo Steven dirigiéndose al dueño de la tienda- _¿porqué no le dices a tus empleados que desaparezcan por una hora? Me gustaría quedarme un rato con mi novia a solas, si no te importa._

_-No hay problema, señor.__ -_Dijo desapareciendo de la escena con muestras de desagrado. No le gustaba ese hombre.

"Pobre muchacha", pensó antes de marcharse.

Steven se acercó al aposento donde Natsuki trataba inútilmente de buscar un vestido que llamara su atención.

_-Te ves hermosa en interiores, así puedo darme una idea de lo que disfrutaré el resto de mi vida_. –dijo mientras observaba la mujer sin muestra alguna de recato ni decoro.

_-¿Qué crees que haces? No es correcto que estés aquí._–Contestó la joven sobresaltada.

_-Lo que es correcto o no me importa poco cuando mi paciencia está colmada. _

_-¿Qué pretendes con esto, Steven?_

-_Tomar lo que me pertenece. Prácticamente eres ya mi esposa y todo hombre tiene un límite el mío se colmó viéndote así medio desnuda ante mí.-_añadió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-_Yo…no estoy lista para ese paso, Steven. Te castigarán si saben que intentas tocarme sin casarnos, la Ley del Islam dice que_ …. –dijo nerviosamente dando un paso tras otro tratando inútilmente de alejarse de su perseguidor.

_-__¡Al diablo con las leyes, Yo ya no espero más…!_

00:00:00

-¡_Kakashi Sensei!_ –gritaron ambos alumnos sorprendidos de la puntualidad de su maestro.

_-¡No puedo creerlo, Dattebayo!_

_-Bueno, hoy no había ningún gato en el camino para ayudar_ - Kakashi sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

_-¡Mentiroso!_

_-Basta chicos, debemos ir a practicar. Hoy trabajaremos con…_

Mientras Sai y Naruto escuchaban las explicaciones de su maestro, Sakura analizaba cuidadosamente los rasgos y expresiones de éste. Aunque tratara de disimularlo y para muchos pasara desapercibido, Kakshi no era el mismo; algo o alguien lo había cambiado y ella bien sabía quien.

Sus ojos mostraban unos cercos oscuros a su alrededor que nada tenían que ver con la jovial mirada del Hatake. Su sonrisa, antes perfectamente marcada tras la máscara, era ahora una mueca sin sabor. No había vuelto a cenar con ellos en el Ichiraku, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión en que Sakura le invitó. Quizás le traerían recuerdo de aquella vez.

-_Bien, Sai, por favor ve y dile a Ten Ten que me fascilité dos de sus rollos. Ella sabe cual es mi preferencia. Naruto, tu vé con Iruka y consigue 10 sellos explosivos. ¡Vayan!_

_-Hai _-contestaron Sai y Naruto al unísono.

El ninja copia se acercó a su alumna tranquilamente escudriñándola con la mirada.

_-Sakura, si hay algo que quieras decirme es el momento, ya deja de mirarme de esa manera._

_-Lo siento, Sensei. Me preguntaba si le pasa algo, lo noto raro._

-_Nada me pasa. Y ya que está todo aclarado, podemos ir preparando el terreno de entrenamiento_ – dijo caminando delante de la joven. Conocía muy bien a Sakura y sabía que no la convencería tan fácilmente. Su curiosidad siempre había sido muy alta. Lo mejor era ganar tiempo a que sus compañeros llegaran.

-_Extrañas a Natsuki, ¿no es cierto?_ –dijo la pelirosa sin moverse de donde estaba mirando al suelo.

-¿_Nani?_ –respondió fingiendo sorpresa_- Sakura, mi niña, el ver tantas novelas de amor con tu amiga Ino no te ayuda en nada._

_-Yo si la extraño Sensei, al igual que usted._

-_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sakura. Mi vida personal la mantengo al margen de la laboral. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_ -Si existía algo que odiaba el ninja copia, era que alguien intentara entrar en su vida privada, la única persona que él permitía acercarse en esos asuntos era su amigo de Asuma, nadie más.

-_Lo siento, Sensei_ -dijo sintiéndose mal por ser tan impulsiva- _no he querido importunarlo con lo que le he dicho. No me considero su trabajo, sensei. Somos un equipo, amigos. Discúlpeme si le ofendí. _

-_Sakura_ –dijo Kakashi mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro- _Lo lamento. Sé que te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco, pero Natsuki es un tema que prefiero no tocar. ¿Con eso satisfice tu curiosidad?_

_-Sí, pero no es curiosidad, es preocupación. No lo olvide._

_-Gracias, Sakura._

00:00:00

Steven había recibido su merecido tras su infructuoso intento de tomar a Natsuki por la fuerza.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella prefirió pasarlo en brazos de Kakashi, éste aprovechó algunas ocasiones para mostrarle un poco de autodefensa.

Golpeó sus partes nobles con vehemencia dejándolo tirado y fuera de combate en el piso del aposento.

Salió del edificio y se dirigió a su hogar. A esta hora serían las siete y era su deber presentarse en el comedor a las 8:00pm como ordenaban las leyes.

Subió a su habitación y escuchó música justo en frente de su puerta proveniente de la habitación de su hermano Ryoma.

_-¿Puedo pasar?_ –dijo Natsuki tocando la puerta.

-¡_Claro!_ –giró del manubrio y se encontró a su hermano tirado en la cama, con una revista de autos en su mano izquierda, en la derecha un trago de aguardiente en un vaso con la cara de un animalito y escuchando Cryin´ de Aerosmith mientra lo cantaba a todo pulmón.

_-__¿Estabas bailando? Te escucho sofocada…_

-_Vengo corriendo de la calle_ –dijo acercándose a él y besándolo en ambas mejillas- si papá te encuentra tomando te mata y lo sabes.

Ryoma se rió, le importaba un comino que su padre le molestara con eso. Era su tiempo libre y se lo iba a pasar como mejor le pareciera. Miró a su hermana deambular por la habitación en busca de algo que no existía. Esa expresión sólo significaba una cosa, quería hablarle de algo y no sabía como empezar.

-_Habla…-_dijo sonriendo y dándole espacio para que pudiera acostarse a su lado.

-_Steven quería tomarme por la fuerza y no lo dejé._ –La respuesta no le convenció del todo. El problema con Steven era de sólo algunos minutos, pero lo que en verdad quería saber era porqué su hermana se encontraba en ese estado depresivo desde que volvieron de Konoha.

-_Ese bastardo, imbécil…Si estuviera en mis manos traería un ninja de Konoha que lo asesinara y saldríamos de ese problema, quizás Kakashi, tengo entendido que es el más fuerte. Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no?- _Por respuesta, Natsuki le esquivó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

–_Es muy bueno, inteligente y fuerte._ –dijo mientras se abrazaba asimisma y miraba por el ventanal a un punto infinito.

_-Me imagino que, luego de conocerte, Kakashi lo haría con gusto. Eres una mujer hermosa y joven y él es joven y apuesto y_...-Bien, si ella no quería hablar, se lo sacaría a la fuerza.

-_Al grano, Ryoma, ¿Qué te traes?_ –Natsuki se había girado hasta mirarlo directo a los ojos retándolo.

-_La razón por la cual estás como en el limbo todo el día desde que llegamos de Konoha. Me parece que me ocultas algo y me parece que tiene que ver con el ninja copia_. –"Tú te lo buscaste hermanita", pensó.

_-Ryoma, gracias por preocuparte, sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo_. –dijo esquivando su mirada nuevamente. Odiaba mentirle a la persona que más quería en el mundo, su hermano.

Ryoma dio un sorbo a la bebida terminándola de un golpe. Tomó el libro nuevamente y se tapó la cara con él.

-_Nats, creo que deberías irte ya. Arréglate casi es hora de cenar_. –En su voz, Ryoma dejó en claro su desconcierto ante la respuesta de su hermana. No le estaba siendo sincera.

Natsuki sintió un sofocante hormigueo en el estómago y caminó hacia la puerta. Escuchó que su hermano le hablaba nuevamente.

-_En lo adelante, si quieres mentirme, mejor evítame o dime que no quieres hablarme. Me duele menos_.

-_Ryoma_…-las fuerzas le fallaron a la joven mujer y fue hasta su hermano arrojándose a sus brazos.

Nada servía con ocultarlo más. El dolor la estaba matando. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba todo de él. La expresividad de su ojo izquierdo, el pelo revuelto, su sonora risa que la encantaba, las conversaciones en la noche, los besos furtivos en el ir y venir del día, la forma en que reprendía a sus alumnos para luego decirle a ella mientras estaban solos que los amaba como hijos, verle intentar agradarle con detallitos tan pequeños como caminar juntos o despertar y encontrarse con sus ojos mirándola, a otros tan grandes como hacer el amor y entregarle el alma.

_-Me enamoré Ryoma__._

-_De Kakashi, ¿no es así?-_ella le miró sorprendida, lo había mencionado anteriormente pero por sus características ninjas, no porque la relacionara con él, ¿o sí?

-_Te_ _escuché decir su nombre mientras llorabas dormida a nuestro regreso a casa_ –contestó al notar su reacción cuando mencionó su nombre –_Cuéntame que pasó_.

-_Desde que le conocí me sentí atraída por él, nadie me había provocado las reacciones que ese hombre. Actuaba como niña chiflada y él me seguía el juego, ¿puedes creerlo?_ –dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras recordaba sus primeros días junto a él- _Luego se dio cuenta de que sólo quería llamar su atención y me pidió salir con él. Así fue como empezó todo y hasta la fecha no hago más que pensar en esos días que pasé a su lado_.

_-Bueno, no entiendo entonces. Es un amorío tuyo, ya se te pasará como todos los demás, mujer. ¡No es para tanto!_

_-Lo es. Yo me entregué a él…_

_-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Nats?_

_-Mi cuerpo, Ryoma, me entregué a la pasión que sentía y con ello me llevó el alma. Estoy perdida por él. _

-_Dios, Natsuki…¿sabes las consecuencias de tus actos? ¿En algún momento mientras las hormonas se encargaban de manejar tus neuronas pensaste en ello?_

Natsuki comenzó a llorar, más por el echo de desahogar su pena en su hermano que el de recordar las consecuencias.

-Natsuki, no tengo porque cuestionarte, pero hay cosas que deben respetarse. Una cosa es que me tome un vaso de licor aunque papá esté en desacuerdo, que violar la ley Islámica y lo sabes. El sostener los vínculos de parentesco es uno de los mayores principios del Islam y uno de los rasgos característicos del Derecho Islámico.

Steven es un hombre de mundo y sabrá que no eres virgen en cuanto te toque y Papá, morirá si se detiene tu boda por ese motivo.

_-Yo amo a Kakashi, Ryoma_

-_Eso no te da derecho a violar las reglas, hermanita. ¿Qué pasará con tu boda? Tendrás que decirle la verdad a Steven o buscar el medio de que no se entere, someterte a una cirugía o algo así. Podrías decirle que estás menstruando en el tiempo de espera, no sé algo se te ocurrirá. Pero decirle que te has revolcado con otro hombre, a días de tu boda, no….eso no._

_-¿Estás loco? Porqué debo ocultar mi verdad, me entregué al hombre que amaba, punto. Si me quieren matar con ello que lo hagan, pero no me acostaré con Steven por cumplir con las malditas "leyes" estúpidas, las mismas que me tienen atada a esta vida de mierda._

_-¿Quieres que te recite lo que ya conoces? Una esposa no puede negarse a su marido, pues el Sagrado Corán habla de ellos como de consuelo uno para el otro._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Y que harás entonces? _

-_Me iré de aquí y renunciaré a todo por él._ –La firmeza de su voz le dio a entender a su hermano la verdad en ella, aunque aún no le convencía de todo. Aún faltaban puntos por aclarar sobre él y sobre ella misma.

_-¿Él, __quiero decir, Kakashi, te ha dicho que está de acuerdo?_ –preguntó su hermano en busca de cuestionar un poco a su hermana. Sabía bien que los ninjas no eran tipos muy sentimentales.

_-No.__ Es decir, no me ha dicho eso exactamente._

_-¡Natsuki, por Alá, razona un momento y piensa en tu vida! Deberías por lo menos hablarle a K__akashi y decir lo que sientes para que tomes una decisión acertada. _

_-Ryoma, K__akashi es un ninja y de los buenos. Yo nunca esperé una declaración de amor ni mucho menos, sobretodo después de leer que "los ninjas nunca deben mostrar emociones", sin embargo, creo que lo hizo a su manera. Sin muchas palabras y con pocos hechos, pero lo hizo._

_- Al parecer me hablas con el corazón, pero, y la razón hermanita, ¿Dónde la has dejado?_ -Ryoma la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

_-La vida es tan injusta, hermano. Yo cambiaría todo lo que tengo por ir a Konoha__ y vivir con él._

-¿_Tanto lo amas?_ –Dijo su hermano incrédulo – _En serio olvidarías tus títulos nobles, tus joyas, tu colección de ropa, esta mansión_ –dijo mirando la ostentosidad a su alrededor- _para convertirte en una aldeana que come ramen cada día, muchas veces sola a la espera de alguien que quizás no vuelvas a ver._

_-__Sí cambiaría mis títulos nobles por el derecho de ser llamada su mujer, cambiaría las joyas de mi cuello por marcas de amor en mi piel, cambiaría mis costosos caros por vestirme con sus brazos, esta mansión por aquella cabañita de 50 metros donde pasé los momentos más felices de mi vida. Sí, definitivamente lo cambiaría todo, porque el valor de lo que me pides definir no es comparable ni siquiera se asemeja. Y, si un día no regresa de una batalla, yo tendría que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, porque él tiene un ideal y un deber que cumplir en la vida._

_-Y __tú acabaras abandonando el tuyo, por seguir el de él, ¿no es así?_

_-El mío no es tan noble_. –dijo con una sonrisa amarga- _Es solo una regla barata que nos recuerda que en el mundo aún existen las diferencias creadas por la soberbia del hombre y su afán de poder, manipulando la imagen de Alá en los libros al punto de cometer absurdos como uniones con alguien que no se ama. Lo que yo quiero es liberarme de esas ataduras y convertirme en un ser más humano. _

_-__Creo que me he dejado convencer una vez más por ti_ –Dijo su hermano sonriendo, quizás por sus intentos fallidos de hacerla entrar en razón- _Voy a conseguirte un poco de tiempo para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer. Habla con él. Si te rechaza, debes prometerme que volverás aquí y seguirás tu destino. ¿Qué me dices?_

_-¿Harías eso por mí?_

00:00:00

"**Natsuki, porqué demonios fui tan débil y no te retuve conmigo**", pensaba Kakashi mientras mordía una aceituna.

El olor peculiar de un cigarro le entró por sus sentidos.

-_Konbanwa, Asuma_ –dijo Kakashi sin voltearse a verle- ¿_Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Algún regaño de Kurenai?_

-No. –dijo Asuma sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y colocándose justo en frente de Kakashi. Le tomó del hombro con una mano y le sonrió –Vine a ver si mi amigo estaba bien.

-_Lo estoy_ –contestó Kakashi.

Asuma no estaba convencido, así que decidió tirar una cáscara al aire a ver si caía.

-_Si lo estás, entonces podré irme tranquilo_ –dijo medio girándose para ver la reacción de Kakashi al decir –_Uno nunca se repone de perder alguien que se ame y, aunque seas un tipo frío y de temperamento fuerte, no creo que seas la excepción a la regla. Debo suponer que estabas equivocado y no la amabas._

Kakashi le miró de soslayo.

_-Asuma, espera un minuto…_

**_Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios (reviews o MP) y los aceptaré con gusto._**


	7. Regreso A Ti

**_Feliz Cumpleaños, Kakashi Sensei._**

_**Capítulo 7. Regreso A Ti.**_

_-Asuma, espera un minuto…_

Asuma se detuvo en seco mirando a Kakashi a la cara, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo como si no quisiera enfrentar a su amigo.

_-__Hmph…Creo que sí necesito hablar _

Asuma le miró con aire de satisfacción y una expresión de "lo sabía" pintada en el rostro.

-_Toma te hará falta_ -Kakashi sintió un leve golpe en su hombro izquierdo y negó con la cabeza.

_-Sabes que no fumo._

_-Es sake, Baka._

Kakashi se giró y le sonrió. Tomó la botella en la mano y fue hasta la cocina para buscar dos vasos y servir el líquido caliente.

Pasaron dos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. Asuma le veía directamente, Kakashi a un punto muerto. Sarutobi prefirió entonces darle un poco de tiempo y girar el tono de la conversación.

-_Tú equipo va muy bien, Kakashi. Naruto ha desarrollado técnicas increíbles, Sakura es la próxima Tsunade y Sai es un excelente ANBU. Creo que de todos Naruto es quien te da más satisfacción ¿no?_

_-Naruto es el estudiante del cual menos expectativas tenía, pero su espíritu luchador lo han hecho el que mayor orgullo me ha dado. Creo que es tu caso con Shikamaru. Aunque Chouji e Ino han tenido grandes crecimientos, Shikamaru es quien más progresiones ha tenido. Su inteligencia es superior a la nuestra y ha aumentado progresivamente sus niveles de manejo de chakra, estamina y taijutsu._

_-Sí, son grandes muchachos los nuestros. Tengo mucha suerte, los tengo a ellos, a ustedes mis amigos y tengo a una mujer hermosa a mi lado. Fuiste el primero en descubrirlo _–"Bien, ya he tirado la primera semilla, vamos a ver que pasa ahora", pensó.

_-¿Tienes más sake?_

_-No. Una botella está bien, Kakashi._

_-Dame cinco minutos, voy por otra._

_-Oe, Oe, Kakashi. Despacio amigo_. –exclamó Asuma reteniéndolo por el brazo.

_-Natsuki se casa __en un par de días._

_-Que sean dos._

"Entonces sí está afectado"…

00:00:00

-¿_Porqué demonios se supone que quieres salir a sólo días de la boda, Natsuki?_ –preguntó su padre visiblemente afectado.

-_He visitado varias tiendas y diseñadores locales y no me satisfacen en lo absoluto. Ryoma va a viajar por asuntos que tú mismo lo envías y yo quiero ir con él para buscar el vestido más hermoso que encuentre. De hecho, me gustaría que lo diseñaran exclusivamente para mí, pero ya que no hay tiempo, debo encontrar algo que complazca mis gustos.._

_-Pero todo el mundo estará aquí en tres días esperándote, ¿Qué se supone que le diremos?_ –preguntó Steven visiblemente afectado.

-_Tú los atenderás, yo iré con Ryoma. Diles la verdad, estoy buscando algo que no encontré aquí._

_-Eligen un vestido aquí y casémonos_

_-Creo que no me has entendido, o por lo menos, no entiendes con quien te casas. Soy Natsuki Al __Assad, no una mujer cualquiera de las que conoces y mi deber es mantener el apellido en alto. Mi boda será la mejor que se haya visto en este país y punto. _–Natsuki se estaba tomando en serio su monumental actuación digna de un oscar.

-_Creo que mi hija tiene razón en esta parte_ -El padre de Natsuki se irguió orgulloso- _Ella debe ser la más bella de las novias de este país. Tengo una reputación que cuidar._

Orgullo Al Assad herido. Punto para los hermanos. Si convencieron al padre, la aprobación estaba segura.

_-¿Y que pasará si no puedes llegar ese mismo día?_-Preguntó el prometido furioso, al parecer la chicuela se estaba saliendo con la suya.

_-Es simple, papá podría pagar por un día más de nuestra boda sin problema. ¿O lo es para ti? Además la boda está pautada para dos días, si le agregamos un día más de seguro que los invitados se sentirán más que alagados__. Cuando las personas vienen a estas bodas monumentales esperan cualquier cosa, esto no sería la excepción._.

_-En lo absoluto._

-_Además quiero preparar un baile especial para ti._ –Esto último dicho con una cara lasciva que disiparon las dudas de Steven.

Luego de discutir por casi una hora, Natsuki y Ryoma convencieron a su padre y al prometido de ella para que le permitieran partir juntos. La idea no pudo ser mejor. El mundo de la familia Al Assad, había estado cargado siempre por la frivolidad y la suntuosidad.

Inmediatamente terminaron la conversación, Natsuki y Ryoma salieron de la enorme mansión. Su equipaje lo cargaba en una simple mochila de viajero en la espalda, cosa que fue mal vista por su padre y su prometido. Ella no hizo más que regalarles una hermosa sonrisa y no hubo ninguna otra objeción.

_-Ryoma, eres un genio. Atacaste por donde más les duele, su orgullo_ –dijo la joven riendo mientras se caminaba al lado de su hermano.

_-Y tú, donde le pica a tu futuro maridito con eso del baile. Menudo lío en el que te estás metiendo, hermanita_.

-_Lo sé_ –dudó un segundo_- De todas formas, te deberé una grande Ryoma. No importa si termino con él o no, lo que importara es que luché. _

_-Yo apuesto a ti._

La joven le regaló una sonrisa sincera y le despeinó el cabello a su hermano.

_-Bien, Natsuki aquí nos separamos. _

-_Gracias, Ryoma_ –dijo con una sonrisa triste- _Si papá te pregunta por mí, deberás decirle que…_

_-Le diré que mi calenturienta hermana se ha ido a celebrar su despedida de soltera con su amante y no regresará hasta que se le baje la temperatura. ¿Está bien así?_

-_Eres un…-_hizo además de golpearlo, pero reemplazó el gesto por una caricia- _eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida._

_-Lo sé, soy el mejo. Por cierto, no vayas a confundir mi nombre con el de Kakashi cuando estés_…-un golpe seco en su costado derecho le sacó el aire de sus pulmones_- ¡Allah, quién te enseñó a pegar así!_

Natsuki rió por lo alto y caminó hacia la entrada al País del Fuego.

00:00:00

Para cuando Kakashi regresó, Asuma estaba consumiendo su cuarto cigarrillo. El ninja copia sirvió dos vasos.

_-Perdón por el retrazo. No había gatos ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que no encontraba el maldito sake._

_-No te preocupes, me he entretenido bastante__ pensando en lo último que me dijiste_ –respondió Asuma, Kakashi le miró extrañado –_Lo que Natsuki se casa, no sabía que era tan rápido._

_-Sí, así es._

_-¿Le dijiste?_

_-¿Nani?_

-_Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Amigo, por Kami, jamás te había visto beber por una mujer._

_-Natsuki es muy especial. Es una mujer grandiosa. Quizás todo lo que yo deseo y un poco más, pero yo no voy a hacer que ella renuncie a su vida, ni yo a la mía. Hubiese sido muy estúpido de mi parte_.

_-Kakashi, escucha, si quieres que te entienda, debes sincerarte. A que temes en verdad. ¿A que ella renuncie a su vida o tú a la tuya?_

Kakashi titubeo un poco antes de contestar. No porque desconociera la respuesta, sino porque le costaba mucho pronunciarla.

-_Mi temor es por ella. Sé que me quiere y sé que si le hubiese propuesto quedarse conmigo no lo hubiera pensado. Y ese es el mayor de los problemas, el que no lo pensara. _

_-Aún no entiendo…_

_-Natsuki podría comprar Konoha si le diera la gana._

_-¡Ah! Entiendo. Es un caso difícil para un hombre como tú._

Kakashi lo miró levantando su ceja derecha en busca de una explicación a esto último, ¿un hombre como él?

_-Tú eres un hombre muy orgulloso y engreído, por eso entiendo que te llevaras tan bien con Sasuke Uchiha desde un principio, simplemente era igual a ti a tu edad. He de reconocer que has madurado con los años, pero tus acciones, la forma en que te has desarrollado hasta convertirte en el mejor ninja de la aldea, no te ayudan a mejorar tu orgullo.__ Aún y todo lo que sé de tu relación te niegas a aceptar que lo que tienes es miedo de no ser suficiente hombre para ella_.

-_No espera escuchar eso de ti, Asuma_. –bufó Hatake al momento que se daba tomaba el contenido completo del vaso sin respirar.

-_No, supongo que esperabas que te dijera lo que quieres oír. Lo siento Kakashi, pero me conoces lo suficiente como para saber como soy. Aún cuando sabías que estabas perdido por ella no le expresaste tus sentimientos. Dime, ¿qué le dijiste cuando se fue?_

_-No lo recuerdo…_

_-Kakashi…_

_-Bueno, quizás le dije que tampoco era fácil para mí verla partir._

-_Voy a traducírtelo al idioma femenino, esto significa "sé que te vas y no voy a hacer nada más al respecto"_ –contestó Asuma en tono medio burlón y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con las manos en las caderas y moviendo su pierna derecha incesantemente_- ¿Ella que te dijo?_

-_Ana Behebak._ -respondió rememorando el momento en que la joven lo besaba con pasión al despedirse. Vio como Asuma lo miraba interrogante- _Perdona, Asuma, eso significa te amo en árabe._

_-Supongo que no le contestaste._

_-No._

_-Kakashi, si tanto te duele, ¿por qué no haces el intento de buscarla, de saber algo de ella?_

_-Maldición, Asuma. No es tan fácil para mí._

-_Lo es, te lo aseguro_ –Contestó Asuma haciendo un ademán con los dedos que fue imperceptible para Kakashi quien estaba sumido en los efectos del alcohol.

_-__Ella está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí y si fuera allá ¿que se supone que deba decirle?_ –expresó Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y colocaba una mano en su pantalón.

Mientras Kakashi cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el sueño ayudado por el aturdimiento del sake, Asuma se quedó mudo mirando a los hermosos ojos jades que contemplaban a Kakashi con una expresión de alegría en ellos.

_-No lo sé, intenta decírmelo__ a mí a ver que tal me parece._

-Natsuki_, soy un maldito cobarde que huye por miedo a sus propios sentimientos. Si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo nuevamente no te dejara ir con la incertidumbre de lo que significaste para mí. Simplemente te diría que también te amo y que te quedes conmigo aquí. _–dijo mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Silencio abismal.

_-¡Kuso! Me parece olerla. Debo estar loco_.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, todas las cosas lindas que me escriben por MPs y las amistades nuevas que he podido captar a través de esto o cualquiera de mis fics.**

**Besitos**

**PD: Marietita, te debo el lemon para el proximo capítulo. Vale?**


	8. Ebria de ti

**Capítulo 8.**** Ebria de ti.**

_-¡Kuso! Me parece olerla. Debo estar loco, Asuma. Cuando Natsuki salió de la habitación la sentí llorar como si de verdad me amara, me estaba mostrando sus sentimientos ¡maldición! Y yo la dejé ir. Uno piensa que cuando te entregas porque sí a una mujer no te lleva al amor, Asuma. ¡Que gran error! El entregarse solo porque sí puede significar más amor que el ridículo y soso intercambio de púdicos enamorados_.

Diez segundos después, Kakashi sintió como la penumbra arropaba la visión de su ojo y el espacio quedaba reducido a un punto frente a él: el cigarro de Asuma. Su amigo ya no hablaba o, por lo menos, él no le escuchaba.

-_Creo que se ha quedado dormido_ –Asuma decidió romper el silencio y hacer que ella revelara su presencia oculta – _Me gustaría hablar contigo, si es posible_.

_-Claro_ –respondió tranquila y aún intimidada ante la idea de que era correspondida.

Lo había escuchado todo, claro y conciso.

Asuma tomó a su amigo en brazos, como si de un saco de tubérculos se tratase. Atravesó la sala sin prisa y subió las escaleras despacio y, luego del quinto escalón, muy lento. Su amigo era un tipo delgado pero el peso de los músculos construidos a través de los años de entrenamiento shinobi , se hacía notar con cada peldaño subido.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. No era una habitación propiamente ordenada, demasiado masculina. Primero, Kakashi siempre había sido una persona despreocupada y, segundo, le faltaba una mujer a su lado. A todos los hombres le llegaba su tiempo, éste definitivamente era el suyo.

Lo dejó caer sobre la cama y obvió por preocuparse por las cobijas a pesar del frío de la noche. No era la primera vez que tomaban juntos y conocía perfectamente la debilidad de Kakashi con la bebida. No le tomaría dos horas levantarse nuevamente a dejar en el baño, todo lo ingerido en el día.

Asuma miró a la joven de reojo quien pareciera estar absorta con los acontecimientos de minutos antes. Nunca había tenido una conversación enseriada con la joven y pensó que esta sería una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo. Era la "novia" de su mejor amigo y él parecía amarla. Encendió un cigarro.

_-Bien, ya lo he acostado en su habitación. ¿Te molesta si fumo? _

-_No, estoy acostumbrada Asuma-san. Mi padre es un fumador empedernido_ –hizo una pausa que les pareció eterna.

Quería hablar de Kakashi con Asuma. Esa era su oportunidad, pero creía que las circunstancias no eran favorables: ella había llegado en un momento oportuno para escuchar, más era una conversación íntima de dos amigos. ¿Irónico? Es posible. Ella era el tema de conversación, más no era invitada.

_-¿Cómo estás, Natsuki? Bueno, tú y tu hermano, Ryoma._

_-Ryoma está muy bien. Anda en viajes de "negocios" con Jiraiya sama. _

Natsuki hizo ademanes de duda burlona al mencionar los negocios que él bien sabía que podían hacer Ryoma y Jiraiya juntos. Asuma sonrió por la frescura exquisita de la joven al hablar.

-_Con esto deduzco quien te ayudó a llegar aquí, de manera repentina, quiero decir._

_-Si. Le expliqué a Jiraiya el motivo de mi viaje y mi interés de que fuese rápido. Así que me dijo que me relajara, hizo algunos ademanes con las manos_ –explicó- _sellos, quiero decir, y… de la nada…aquí estoy. También le envió algo a Kakashi para llevarme de vuelta._

_-¿Te vas_? –Asuma se sintió nervioso por la obvia confusión que le mostró a la joven- _perdón, no tengo derecho a…_

-_Asuma, necesito hablar con alguien. ¿Podrías?... será sólo unos minutos. Ya sé que tenías bastante tiempo hablando con Kakashi y Kurenai podría enojarse, pero…_

_-¿Kurenai? ¿Te dijo algo Kakashi?_ –interrumpió súbitamente para luego exhalar un suspiro de resignación- ella no va a molestarse porque yo esté con mis amigos.

_-¿Podría servirme algo de esto?_ –preguntó tomando en su mano un tercio del contenido de la tercera botella.

-_Natsuki, tú no estás acostumbrada al sake, no deberías_ –muy tarde, la joven ya se lo había tomado un vaso medio y se preparaba a tomarse el siguiente- _¡Oe! Que no quiero tener que cargarte a ti también, podría despertar Kakashi y ponerse celoso_ –el último comentario lo hizo a modo de broma, pero la joven lo seguía mirando con aquellos expresivos ojos, directos y sin piedad.

-_Asuma san, quiero hablar sobre mi relación con Kakashi_ –comentó sin adiciones. El calor del sake aún le ardía en la garganta y empezaba a abrazar su estómago con su llama.

-¿_Qué tanto escuchaste, Natsuki? Es decir, ¿Cuánto le escuchaste hablar?_ –Podía discutir el tema con ella, más no traicionar la confianza de su amigo.

_-Yo_ _creo que a partir de que empezaste tus labores de traducción del idioma femenino_ –sonrió al recordar la actitud de Asuma.

_-Hmph…ya veo…te escucho._

-_Desde que tengo uso de razón me criaron para convertirme en la mujer de alguien. Fui educada en las artes de ser una esposa influyente en la vida de alguien importante…económicamente importante. Todo esto por el simple beneficio de mantener el imperio que mi padre ha creado. Sabe que morirá algún día y no pretende cederlo a nadie que no sea su sangre. Por eso me instruyó en administración y finanzas, a mi edad tengo más títulos colgados en una pared que cualquier otra persona normal. ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo? Para nada, Asuma. Para ser el soporte de un hombre, porque mi padre nunca me permitirá ser quien lleve uno de sus negocios. Yo le administro varias empresas, más no soy la "cabeza". Siempre es él o mi hermano mayor. Nací con la maldición de ser mujer. Me convertiré en un adorno nuevo en la colección de alguien muy rico _–se detuvo un momento y sorbió el segundo vaso de sake- _Steven no es una mala persona, pero no es lo que quiero…ni siquiera se asemeja_.

Natsuki tomó una segunda pausa, un tercer trago de sake y respiró profundo.

-_Acepté venir a Konoha por influencia de mi hermano, Ryoma, a fin de darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida, tratar de encontrar mi verdad. La mía, no la de mi padre, ¿me entiendes? _–miró a Asuma con ojos suplicantes y lo vio asentir callado tomando una fuerte bocanada de tabaco en sus pulmones- _Dejar de ser una niña mimada y sensible a quizás aprender lo que es una mujer común, con todas sus fortalezas. Lo que nunca pensé es que aquí encontraría mi mayor debilidad. _

Asuma la miró sorprendido ante su franqueza y abrió la segunda caja de cigarrillos de la noche. Tomó uno, lo encendió y la miró. Era una mujer bella, mágicamente bella. En general, las mujeres en la vida de Kakashi lo eran, pero al escucharla hablar podía hacerse una idea del hechizo que envolvió a su amigo y lo arrastró a ese estado. Quizás era las enseñanzas en el arte de la seducción lo que la hacían única. No, definitivamente no. Era algo más. No actuaba, ella era real y sincera.

-_Como ves, he recibido mucha instrucción en la vida, más no en el arte de amar. Conocí a Kakashi y me cautivó desde que lo conocí. Ni siquiera había visto su rostro y estaba rendida ante él. Trataba de hacer cosas para agradarle a él. Perdí mi propia identidad, por parecerle buena a él. Olvidé mis deberes como hija de mi padre y me dejé arrastrar por el conjunto de sentimientos que arropaban mi mente, lanzándome a un maldito vacío que hasta ahora sólo puede ser llenado cuando estoy cerca de él. ¡Mírame, Asuma san! Estoy respirando tranquila, porque el está cerca de mí, Hasta hace media hora no podía respirar sin que me doliera el pecho. ¿lo entiendes?_

_-Sí, Natsuki. Te entiendo perfectamente_ –Asuma tiró la colilla y la estampó contra el suelo con su pisada. Rotó su pie una y otra vez- _A mi me pasó algo similar, no tan profundo, pero similar. _–se detuvo un segundo para fumar y continuó-_ Kurenai no es original de la hoja, ¿sabes? Y yo era hijo del Hokage. Muy problemático diría Shikamaru, pero heme aquí con ella. Luchamos ambos por esto y lo tenemos. Tú has venido por la misma razón, ¿no es así?_

_-No…vine a comprobar si el sentimiento es mutuo. Eso es todo…_

_-Ya lo escuchaste. Al parecer, también te aprecia y…_

_-Está borracho, Asuma. Se bien lo que es estarlo. Cuando mi padre se emborracha, me pide perdón por algo el matrimonio arreglado, por no darme un lugar. Cuando se pierden los sentidos por el alcohol se dicen cosas que uno siente, pero en la mayoría de los casos, cuando vuelves a tu realidad, aceptas lo que es correcto para ti. Y quizás, yo no sea lo correcto para él._

_-¿De que hablas, Natsuki? Kakashi no es un niño, por amor de Dios. Él sabe bien lo que es bueno o no para él._

_-De eso se trata, Asuma. Ahora que lo he escuchado, me he dado cuenta de que ya él lo había pensado previamente. Mucho antes que yo. También me quiere, es posible, pero no acepta nuestra relación como buena. Él me dejó ir sin hacer ningún intento porque estaba en sus cabales. Ahora te dice lo que siente por influencia ¿Entiendes?_

_-Yo no lo veo así, Natsuki. Creo que él trata de protegerte._

_-¿De quien?_ –cuestionó tomándose el quinto vaso y notando que las palabras ya no salían bien de su boca- _De mi misma, supongo. ¡Kami sama! Ya no sé ni lo que digo._

_-Te dije que no te fueras tan rápido con la bebida. Lo __mismo le pasa a Kakashi_ –rió abiertamente para luego añadir en tono más serio- _Estás aquí y no podrás irte sin hablar con él. Jiraiya no es tonto y por eso le envió algo exclusivamente a él para que te enviara de vuelta. _

-_Entiendo…pero creo que dejaré que la vida siga su rumbo. Me daré por vencida, Asuma. El viaje no ha sido en vano, ¿sabes?, por lo menos sé que mi desvarío fue con amor de ambas partes_.

Asuma se relajó dejándose caer en una esquina de la galería de la casa de su amigo. La situación era difícil. Ella tenía razón. Kakashi optó por la opción que consideraba más apropiada. Dejar que todo transcurriera como si no lo hubiese conocido y que hiciera su vida como debía ser. Quizás él no contaba con que ella lo amara como para exponerse a perderlo todo viniendo a Konoha tras él. Lo bueno de todo era que, la astucia de la joven, la hizo recapacitar a tiempo.

-_Bueno, Asuma, creo que te tomé demasiado tiempo. Ha sido muy lindo conversar contigo. Por cierto, que esto quede entre nosotros dos. Voy a venir en plan de "despedida de soltera"_ –bailoteó un momento moviendo el último contenido de la botella.

Natsuki vació la botella en su boca, intentó hablar y trastabilló. Gracias a Asuma, no contaba en esos momentos con un golpe en su frente.

_-Asuma san…_

-_Creo que deberías acostarte_ –dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie- _ve adentro, no me iré hasta saber que estás segura._

-Sí… -pudo decir antes de que su lengua se chamuscara.

-Un _baño te caería bien, eso con cuidado de no golpearte la cabeza_ –dijo Asuma dirigiéndose hacia el portón- ¡_Ah! Un vaso de leche caliente es lo mejor._

-_Graci..._ -Hipó varias veces mientras alcanzaba la puerta sin poder articular la palabra completa.

Escuchó como Asuma cerraba el portón mientras ella se dejaba caer en la puerta. Miró hacia arriba. Sería un suicidio intentar caminar hasta allá. Caminó a rastras hasta el baño y se despojó de su ropa. Miró la ropa del ninja copia tirada al descuido en el piso. El indiscutible olor repugnante del baño le dio a entender que Kakashi no la estaba pasando muy bien con el alcohol. Las arcadas no se hicieron esperar y terminó abrazada al retrete como si fuera un amigo entrañable.

Cuando el vértigo cesó el aliciente acto con su estómago, se baño de pies a cabeza dejando que el agua le mejorara los sentidos. Recogió los restos de la ropa y los entró en un cesto. Caminó desvestida y sin secarse hasta la habitación de Kakashi y tomó una camiseta blanca que le cubrió su desnudez.

El agua había funcionado tal y como dijo Asuma. No estaba demás prepararse el vaso con leche caliente. Bajó hasta la cocina para tomarlo y tratar de conciliar el sueño cerca de su amante.

0000

Kakashi pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma pesada y de mal gusto. La voz de la mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos y le martillaba la cabeza. El dolor era insoportable. Su estómago se revolvía como péndulo al compás de la cabeza y la cama parecía que, en cualquier momento, terminaría la vuelta que amenazaba.

Se decidió por lo más lógico. Dejarse caer al suelo y arrastrarse hasta el baño. ¡Kuso! Sabía bien que no podía tomar. La dulce voz aún se oía lejana. Bajó el baño unas tres veces, tratando de disipar la horrible imagen de su almuerzo magullado en él. Abrió el grifo y el agua le supo a gloria.

Salió del baño sin miramientos y se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía mejor, por lo menos el estómago ya no lo maltrataba. La voz nuevamente. Era su voz recordándole lo estúpido que había sido al dejarla ir. La quería, maldición. La deseaba aún más.

Era un sueño…el mismo de todas las noches… Imaginarse como sería estar bajo las sábanas con ella, sentir su calor… su respiración acompasada… era lo mismo de cada noche desde que ella se fue…desearla, anhelarla, vivir estando muerto.

Kakashi se giró sobre la cama y parpadeó varias veces el ojo derecho para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Abrió el izquierdo, con uno no le era posible distinguir la sombra que baila en su habitación. Escuchó como habría su gaveta. Por fin pudo verla, era ella. Desnuda y deslizando una vieja camiseta por su perfecta figura. El alcohol y el deseo reprimido no iban de la mano y hacían estragos en sus sentidos. La vio caminar hacia fuera. "No te vayas", pensó, pero su boca se negó a decir lo que pensaba.

Abrió los ojos aún más al percibir el sonido de sus pies bajando las escaleras. No era una ilusión. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No importa. Estaba ahí. Aún con cierto temor a una jugarreta de sus ilusiones, el shinobi de los mil jutsus se levantó sigiloso y callado de la cama y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de una taza golpetear contra el fregadero. La luz del frigorífico encenderse, escuchó el sonido líquido de la leche en la tasa. Una sonrisa tonta le invade el alma y se acerca a la joven.

Natsuki siente su presencia y se gira. Sin fuerza alguna. Las coyunturas le fallan, no hay piedad. La tasa rueda por el piso y se rompe esparciendo el líquido que prometía sanearla. Ella tiembla. –_Natsuki _–lo escucha decir, mientras el sharingan reluce irascible en la cocina buscándola. Natsuki no reacciona sólo advierte los labios del hombre sobre los de ella.

Kakashi la besó con fuerza deleitándose en la tersura de sus labios perfectos para los suyos. El rudo sabor del sake en su lengua, el incesante movimiento de su cara restregándose a la suya, incitándolo a besarla con más fuerza y su respiración agitada le dieron a entender que ella también estaba ebria.

Decide llevar su boca a paseo por su cuello y la huele como animal en celo. La sintió arquearse a cada beso. También estaba ebria de él y le gustaba. La giró para que quedara de espaldas a él. Si la miraba un segundo más, con las pupilas dilatadas, contando sin palabras lo mucho que disfrutaba con él, moriría de placer en ese mismo instante.

El shinobi introduce sus manos bajo la camiseta apenas rozando la piel de la mujer que temblando de miedo y deseo. Natsuki sintió el tibio roce de la yema de los dedos de Kakashi serpentear delicadas por el contorno oblicuo de su cuerpo reposando en sus pechos, rozándolos con pasión hasta conseguir erguirlos. La mujer no puede resistirse al cosquilleo de sus manos ásperas envolver sus senos una y otra vez. Jadeaba involuntariamente y siente como los labios del shinobi dibujan una sonrisa satisfecha en el ángulo formado por su clavícula y cuello.

Natsuki lo siente continuar el descenso por sus costillas y su lengua toma acción al recorrer por completo su espina dorsal. Intenta hablar nuevamente, las palabras no salen. No lo puede evitar. Está rendida y lo dejará hacer a su antojo. Cierra los ojos y respira con dificultad cuando siente que su mano ha descendido aún más deteniéndose en el interior de sus muslos. Ella sabe que lo hace a propósito, la está provocando a que le pida lo que quiere, pero no puede. Kakashi se gira para quedarle de frente aún en cuclillas y empieza a subir lentamente por los muslos de la mujer, haciéndola estremecer de solo pensar que harán sus manos si continúan una línea recta.

El shinobi roza con los dedos fugazmente la entrada de su sexo, como si no quisiera tocarla. Está a punto de gritar y lo mira. Por primera vez en su vida ella nota por breves segundo la perfecta combinación que hacen el ojo derecho y su sharingan. Él lo cierra y ella suspira al lamentarse; en cualquier otro ser humano eso sería una malformación monstruosa, en él era deliciosa y arrebatadoramente sensual.

Ella lo ve sonreír y no aguanta. Le flaquean las piernas y él la sostiene por las rodillas. Sube con sus manos nuevamente y recorre lentamente su sexo con los dedos, abriéndolos, deslizándose suavemente por ellos. Ella siente el calor de su respiración cálida en su entrepierna y no puede evitarlo: abre más las piernas en una sincera invitación a la locura.

"Allah, me está torturando", pensó al sentir su lengua lamiendo toda su intimidad, mordiendo con ternura, saboreándola.

_-Kakashi no resisto esta maldita calma_ –su voz se escuchó más como un ruego desesperado que una petición sexual.

Kakashi no estaba listo para lo que escuchó. El alcohol le ahogaba los sentidos, pero la escuchó claramente. Ella le pedía más y lo tendría. Se levantó sosteniéndola y sosteniéndose de las nalgas de la mujer en fructuoso intento por mantener el equilibrio. Aún en vilo, la condujo hasta su sexo erecto sin dificultad alguna. La poseyó sin miramientos. Natsuki le rodeó con las piernas al nivel de la cadera y se aferró fuerte a la ancha y esculpida espalda con los brazos.

El shinobi abrió un poco más las piernas. No tenía donde apoyarse sin causar un caos, así que tendría que buscar apoyo en su propio cuerpo. La guió por las nalgas en movimientos lentos, rápidos, profundos, sin compás alguno. Kakashi sabía que marcaría sus glúteos si continuaba apretándola de esa forma y no le importó. Estaba fuera de sí y lo disfrutaría al máximo. ¡Maldito alcohol", pensó al sentir que las fuerzas le faltaban. La condujo fuera de él y Natsuki gritó al sentirse vacía.

-_No seas impaciente, cariño_…-le escuchó. Ella se sorprendió con el repentino atrevimiento del ninja. Odiaba saber que estaban borrachos mientras lo hacían tan deliciosamente, más no la desinhibición que les había provocado.

Kakashi la abrazó por la espalda y colocó sus manos sobre el lavabo. –_Abre más_…-lo escuchó mientras le empujaba las piernas a ambos lados. Ella obedeció gustosa. Lo sintió dentro de ella y gritó exagerada.

La experiencia no se improvisa. Sintió la mano derecha de él presionar su espalda alta para que bajase mientras la mantenía pegada a él con la izquierda. La posición le permitía explorar lugares no antes sentidos y creyó enloquecer. La gota que derramó el vaso llegó cuando él se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazándola al tiempo que acariciaba su seno izquierdo y su mano derecha encontraba el punto exacto donde sucumbía al placer.

_-¡Dime que soy sólo tuya, Kakashi!_ –clamaba Natsuki completamente fuera de sí, enloqueciéndolo con cada palabra surgida- ¡_Dímelo aunque no sea cierto, amor! ¡Dímelo!_

_-Mía… _-lo escuchó repetir incesantemente hasta ya no respirar, sólo gemir y abandonarse al placer.

Se mantuvieron así por espacio de dos minutos. Él sobre ella, ella apoyada del lavabo de la cocina. La respiración se volvió apacible y serena. Kakashi se levantó de su cama temporal y ella odió como el frío le recorrió la espalda.

_-No…onegai._

Por respuesta, sintió la mano del shinobi tomarla por la cintura y conducirla hasta su habitación. Allí se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Kakashi la creyó dormida mientras trazaba dibujos imaginarios con sus dedos en la espalda de la mujer. Había tenido una noche increíble, pero no había forma de saciarse de ella. Se sorprendió cuando ella se giró y lo miró. Ella tenía los ojos cansados y la sonrisa de un niño cuando acaba de recibir un juguete nuevo por conocer.

-_Kakashi, acabo de descubrir tu misterio. –_la voz aún le sonaba odre y Kakashi se divirtió con ello- _Sólo al tocarme me miras directamente con ambos ojos, sin miedo de lo que me haga tu sharingan y sin pestañear ni por un segundo. Es como si quisieras entrar en mí y aprender quien soy._

Kakashi no le respondió. La besó en los labios dulcemente y la aferró a su pecho con fuerza. Ella se dejó vencer ante la calidez que él le brindaba. Mañana sería otro día para hablar.

Capítulo dedicado a Marieta. Mujer te prometí algo más movido, pero creo que encontré un punto mejor para que el encuentro de ellos se hiciera inolvidable (a pesar del sake jejejeje.)

Ellistriel, creo que estan por convencerte de que hay algo más. Las acciones anteriores de Kakashi surgieron como un empeño por protegerla, no porque fuera meramente sexual XD


	9. Necsito valorpor ti

**Hola otra vez.**

**Mis queridisimos lectores, adoro los comentarios que hacen sobre lo que escribo, independientemente del tipo. Es por esta sencilla razón que no quiero que critiquen ningún comentario que haga otra persona, cada quien tiene derecho a expresar su opinión de la manera que considere. Las opiniones son como los colores y a mi me encantan todos! Los que critican mi trabajo, probablemente me ayuden a crecer como escritora, los que alaban el mismo me suben el ego, pero ambos me motivan a escribir mejor.**

**El respeto al derecho ajeno, es la paz XD ne?**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi nueva amiga Ellistriel XD. Gracias por tu soporte en mis fics, sin embargo, no voy a cederte el derecho de tener a Kakashi para ti. Lo siento mucho. Kakashi y Shikamaru son de mi absoluta propiedad jejejeje**

**A continuación el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Hasta el próximo. Espero sus opiniones. Gracias del alma por leer.**

* * *

-_Kakashi, acabo de descubrir tu misterio. –_la voz aún le sonaba odre y Kakashi se divirtió con ello- _Sólo al tocarme me miras directamente con ambos ojos, sin miedo de lo que me haga tu sharingan y sin pestañear ni por un segundo. Es como si quisieras entrar en mí y aprender quien soy._

Kakashi no le respondió. La besó en los labios dulcemente y la aferró a su pecho con fuerza. Ella se dejó vencer ante la calidez que él le brindaba. Mañana sería otro día para hablar.

00000000000000000000000000000000

El piar de los pajaritos la hizo despertar. A Natsuki le sorprendió darse cuenta de que lo que sentía en ese momento era vergüenza. Y los remordimientos se apoderaron de ella. Se supone que debía mantenerse fría y hablar con él como seres racionales, más como siempre, se olvidaban de todo y terminaban en la cama…o en la cocina.

Lo sintió revolverse deliciosamente despacio entre las sábanas hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, visible su ojo derecho y la mata de pelos blancos que contrastaban con las sábanas azules de su cama.

-_Hola, Kakashi_ –tartamudeó como si fuera una principiante cualquiera.

Ahí estaba él y ella volvía a caer rendida. Estaba temblando, entre aliviada y emocionada, al darse cuenta de que necesitaba a ese hombre más que el aire que respiraba.

Kakashi la miraba fijamente hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y desvió la mirada suya. Ella pensó que en su vida había deseado muchas cosas, su independencia más que nada. Se rió de si misma al notar que nunca había querido nada como quería el amor de ese hombre, aunque ello significara perder su libertad. Le embrujaba sentirse entre las sábanas con él, atrapada en el hechizo de su amor. En ese momento y para siempre.

Natsuki hizo amago de levantarse de la cama y él se lo impidió.

_-No huyas, Natsuki. _

-_No huyo de ti, Kakashi…pero no pretendo hablar contigo con el ardor que tengo en el estómago y el cansancio_ –se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido_- ¿Qué tal si me baño y tú haces lo mismo mientras preparo buta-jiru para los dos?_

-_Excelente_ -Kakashi sonrió agradecido.

Ella tenía razón, necesitaba un baño que reviviera sus sentidos y una buena sopa que arreglara su ahora enfurecido estómago.

Escuchó el sonido chirriante del grifo al abrir. Olvidaba siempre aceitar la manecilla. Un descuido más que sumar a su lista. El agua caía contra el piso y el sonido se hizo más suave, dándole a entender que ahora caía sobre su cuerpo.

Kakashi revolvió su cabeza para tratar de apartar todo posible pensamiento fuera de lugar. El que se excitara de esa manera solamente aplazaría una conversación que ya no tenía escapatoria.

Anoche, mientras ella dormía, había analizado lo que entendía correcto para ambos y tenía que hacérselo saber aunque le costase.

Natsuki era una joven impulsiva, él ecuánime y, como tal, debía mantenerse así. Sus encantos no iban a atacar su objetividad en esos momentos.

_-Supongo que tendrás los ingredientes que dejé antes de marcharme por algún lado_ –le interrumpió mirándolo con excesivo ataque feminista.

Kakashi sonrió. Lo había cachado fuera de combate, sumido en sus pensamientos. La joven venía envuelta en una de sus toallas de baño. Se auto agradeció por la preferencia de comprar toallas gigantescas que ocultaran su desnudez.

_-Natsuki, verás…no he visitado la cocina desde que te fuiste sino para buscar agua –_respondió rascándose la nuca, en un gesto de titubeo, ya conocido por la joven.

_-Hombres_… -murmuró en un tono juguetón para molestarle.

Molestar a Hatake Kakashi no era posible, a menos que se tuvieran reales intenciones y él sólo sonrió levantándose de un salto de la cama con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo a partir de sus caderas.

"Tendré que acostumbrarme al echo de que es un ninja y que saltar camas, árboles y paredes sin esfuerzo aparente es normal", pensó al bajar las escaleras rumbo a la desecha cocina.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi degustó en una milésima de segundo la sopa mientras Natsuki le miraba sorprendida. Cada día era mayor la habilidad de ese hombre para engullir cualquier alimento a la mayor brevedad posible.

-_La comida es para disfrutarse, Kakashi_ –le sermoneó.

-¿_Porqué piensas que no la disfruto?_ –respondió con sinceridad- _es mi forma particular de apreciarla._

_-Bueno…_-obvió por no continuar la discusión. De todas maneras, no llegaría a ningún lado. Él siempre comería de esa manera.

Diez minutos más tarde, Natsuki terminó de sorber la última cucharada de sopa. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kakashi leyendo su inseparable libro.

Cuando el shinobi se sintió presa de la inquietud de la joven, cerró "Icha Icha Paradise" y decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hablar.

_-Bien, Natsuki –_dijo seriamente- _disculpa mi falta de tacto, pero creo que es momento para que me digas qué haces aquí._

La pregunta le sonó tosca a la joven, pero era de suponerse que Kakashi no andaría con rodeos en una situación como esta.

-_Se supone_ –continuó- _que te casas en dos días. Estás aquí y no entiendo cómo ni porqué. Así que creo que lo más prudente es que me lo expliques._

Natsuki bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Sabía que no podía mentirse a si misma ni a él.

_-Kakashi_ –se pausó para respirar nuevamente- _cuando vine a Konoha no esperaba conocer a nadie como tú._

El corazón le latía fuertemente y ella bien sabía la razón.

-_Me enamoré de ti_. –añadió sonriendo con tristeza- _Lo que empezó como un arrebato de pasión de ambos, se convirtió en algo más íntimo y personal y yo_…-tartamudeó varias veces antes de seguir-…_deseó aún mucho más_. _No creo que existan palabras que puedan describir la maravillosa sensación de tenerte cerca de mí, sólo esas ganas de tenerte siempre. _

Kakashi la miraba impávido, sin alteraciones faciales de ningún tipo. Como ninja que era sabía exactamente como controlar las personas para doblegarlas y hacerles decir la verdad. Era una táctica sucia en contra de la mujer que amaba, pero no tenía opción si quería saber que escondía en su corazón.

-_Necesito saber si me amas, Kakashi_. –respondió dejando su orgullo tirado en el piso.

-_Podría contestarte, Natsuki_ –respondió acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano- _aquí y ahora, sin vacilaciones. Pero, ¿podrías explicarme de que nos serviría esto? ¿En qué cambiaría nuestra situación si te dijera que también te amo_?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. No tenía la máscara más mantenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado. Era tan atractivo que podía ser acusado de pecador por el sólo hecho de existir.

Y ese mismo hombre, fuente de todos sus pensamientos, había dicho que la amaba. Muy a su manera, pero lo hizo.

-_Si me amas, me quedaré aquí contigo. Tú y yo, contra el mundo. No me importa más nada_. –repuso con infantil alegría.

-_Natsuki…-_susurró sin retirar la mano de la mejilla de la joven- _¿En verdad piensas que quiero que abandones tu vida por mi? _

_-De qué hablas, Kakashi. Lo único que quería saber era si tú me amabas, lo demás no importa. Nada ni nadie me importa más que tú._

-_Si importa, Natsuki y mucho. Soy un shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja, mi futuro está atado a esta aldea por voluntad propia. Todo lo que soy y quiero ser gira alrededor de la aldea que protejo con todas mis fuerzas. El hecho de que te ame, no va a desviarme de este camino, porque mucho más allá de mi felicidad, está la paz de mi gente._

_-Pero yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que abandones tu vida, Kakashi. Yo quiero compartirla contigo y…_

_-Del mismo modo que no quiero abandonar mis sueños y promesas, no quiero que abandones los tuyos, Natsuki. ¿En verdad crees que estoy de acuerdo con que vengas aquí y le dejes el problema a tu hermano_?

_-Le he dejado una carta para que se le entregue a Papá y …_

-_Natsuki, eres tan ingenua que no viste el sacrificio de tu hermano por ti. ¿En verdad crees que lo arreglaste con una carta? Tu hermano tendrá que responder por ti, eres su responsabilidad ante tu familia_.

Natsuki calló por unos segundos. El shinobi tenía razón.

-¿_Cómo crees que lo recibirá tu padre y tu prometido? ¿Crees correcto que dejes a tu padre explicarle a todo el mundo que abandonaste tu familia por un hombre arrojando el orgullo de tu familia por el piso?_

Bien, ahora lo comprendía mejor. No se trataba sólo ella y él. kakashi lo supo desde un principio, pero ella fue tan egoísta que sólo pensó en ella y su felicidad.

-_Natsuki, significa mucho para mi el hecho de que me ames_-le dijo acercándose a ella, depositando un mágico beso en su boca- _Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar que actúes con tanta irresponsabilidad. Se trata de tu vida y de la mía, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera ni decidirse apresuradamente._

Natuski siguió en silencio sentada durante unos minutos mientras lo vio alejarse a su habitación. Si bien era cierto que ella había actuado como una cría, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Kakashi sabía eso. ¿Acaso quería que se casara con otro hombre? Eso no era correcto. Pero ¿cuál era la alternativa? Casarse con Steven y convertir a Kakashi en su amante de ocasión porque así le acomodara a ambos. ¿Renunciar a todo por noches como las que habían pasado? ¿Por momentitos pasajeros?

No se creía capaz de hacerlo. Parpadeó con frustración, e intentó alejar de su mente las elecciones imposibles que podía hacer. No había una respuesta sencilla. Y no podía tenerlo todo. Pero también era cierto que cualquier cosa era mejor que perderlo y no volver a tenerlo cerca nunca más.

_-No, así no…-_susurró después de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. El mismo nudo que tenía en su corazón.

-_Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo_ –le dijo él deslizándole la mano por la espalda, hacia arriba y hundiéndola en su pelo. ¿Acaso podía leer su mente? No, de seguro era una de sus tantas bromas.

_-¿Qué crees que pensaba, Kakashi? _

-_Sólo bromeaba contigo, Natsuki_ –respondió sonriendo- _estás muy tensa y bajo esa rigidez no puedes pensar correctamente._

-_Tú también, Kakashi. Te veo sonreír y en tus ojos hay una mirada de mal disimulada quietud._

_-No voy a mentirte…me inquieta saber tu decisión_. –respondió al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba, ¿porqué demonios tenía ganas de que lo devorara la tierra?

_-¿Decisión dices? Lo único que quiero es estar contigo y no puedo decidir sobre ello. Si regreso a mi país, tengo que casarme con Steven, por eso vine aquí a quedarme contigo y tú me rechazas._

_-¡No te rechazo! Te quiero a mi lado, Natsuki, pero de la forma correcta_ –respondió sereno, ella le miró sin entender- _Tienes miedo de afrontar la realidad y sólo miras lo que es más fácil para ti._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así, Kakashi?_

-_Natsuki, si te casas con él, no voy a convertirme en tu amante. Me halagas, pero no es lo que quiero. Soy un hombre de honor, Natsuki. Tampoco voy a casarme contigo ahora, porque la premura del momento. Eso tampoco va conmigo._

Natsuki comenzó a llorar y la expresión del shinobi cambió radicalmente. En las lágrimas de ella podía ver desdibujado su propio rostro expresando el dolor de verla así.

_-No llores, por favor…Natsuki…no llores_ –repitió mientras se acercaba a ella y la abraza con amor- _soy un estúpido. Tú no entiendes de estas cosas…voy a decirtelo más claro para que entiendas. Lo que trato de decirte es que sí deseo compartir mi vida contigo, pero para ello debes enfrentar tus miedos, ir donde tu padre y hablarle francamente. Dile la verdad, no te escudes en tu hermano o en mí. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré si se que no podrás ver a tu familia? Te aseguro que eso es muy difícil, yo he vivido sólo desde muy pequeño y lo se._

Natsuki comenzó a entender hacia donde quería llevarle el shinobi y, una vez más, tenía razón. ¡Había sido tan egoísta!

-_No quiero que abandones tus sueños, mi amor. Quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, no que te conformes con la simpleza de mi compañía. Te amo y quiero que lo tengas todo o nada. _

_-kakashi…-_sollozó ella mientras sentía como él estiraba el brazo para asirla aún más.

_-No es tan difícil si luchamos juntos por ello, te lo aseguro…todo va a salir bien –_

_-Entonces, ya sé que hacer._

_-¿De verdad?_ –Kakashi preguntó impaciente.

_-Sí…_ -contestó sonriendo.

Su sonrisa desapareció de repente al recordar que le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar al lugar de encuentro con su hermano.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

-_Jiraiya me dejó esto para ti_ –respondió introduciendo una mano en el bolso. Sacó de allí un pergamino- _Necesito que me lleves de vuelta a mi país._

-_Ya veo que no tenemos tiempo para nada más_ –respondió con exquisito atrevimiento.

_-Tendrás que esperar a que vuelva por ti…_

_-¿Volverás conmigo?_-preguntó abriendo su ojo derecho aún más por la sorpresa-_ Pensé que no dirías eso nunca._

_-Sí, porque te quiero y tú a mi y no quiero arrepentirme_ –susurró ella en su oído-_Volveré pero sin arrepentimientos._

_-Sin arrepentimientos_ –repitió él _-Natsuki… cuando te fuiste aquella vez me dijiste algo en árabe. Si mal no recuerdo era "Ana Behebak"_

_-Eso significa…_

-_Lo sé_ –le interrumpió.

La joven asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior para no volver a llorar. Debía despedirse de él para salvar lo que había ganado ese día.

Kakashi tomó el pergamino y lo abrió delante de él. Cerró el puño a excepción de los dedos mayor e índice y los colocó en su boca. Vaciló un segundo con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió. La mirada masculina descendió a los labios de Natsuki y la reacción fue instantánea.

¡Maldición! Si tan sólo no la hubiese mirado. Cualquier gesto, por pequeño que fuese, alteraba sus sentidos.

_-Natsuki…-_susurró él, con las manos extendidas, dejando el pergamino a su lado sobre la mesa.

Cuando ella llegó a él, la tomó en brazos y besó sus labios con pasión. Ella introdujo los dedos en su enmarañado pelo y pensó que iba a volverse loca en el preciso instante en que él se separó de ella.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar ante el milagro de saberse amada por él. La dicha que sentía era tan grande que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

El shinobi de la Hoja la miraba con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa fue la imagen que la acompañó hasta que escuchó las palabras que convocaban su salida de ese pequeño paraíso.

_-Ana Behibek, Natsuki. –_Murmuró el shinobi mientras pasaba dos dedos por su boca, los mismos que llevó a la suya invocando la técnica que les separaría- _¡Shunshin No Jutsu!_

* * *

"Ana Behebak" . Te amo en árabe de mujer a hombre.

"Ana Behibek" Te amo en árabe de hombre a mujer.

Reviews?


	10. Antes y Después de Ti

_**Con este capítulo pongo punto final a esta historia. En realidad, lo tenía listo hace tiempo pero no quería concluirlo, quizás porque en mi afán de crear, cada fic largo que escribo se convierte en parte de mis pensamientos cotidianos y si lo termino, se va con el una parte de mi diario vivir. **_

**_Gracias a Dios, creo tener con qué llenar ese espacio ahora, no por ello dejará de ser triste._**

_

* * *

__-Estás aquí…no pensé encontrarte._

Natsuki le miró con una sonrisa en los labios y su hermano supo que estaba bien. La conocía lo suficiente para notar una tranquilidad inusual en su temperamento vivaracho y juvenil. Había madurado, mucho en muy poco tiempo.

_-__¡Claro que estoy aquí! Perdona por ponerte en esta situación, Ryoma. Tú no te preocupes más, creo que he encontrado la forma de resolverlo –_añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Ryoma no habló. Era preferible callar. Cada uno es arquitecto de su propio destino y Natsuki al fin había descubierto eso.

Llegaron a la mansión sombría y vacía, no por falta de gente, sino de calor. Como siempre, los sirvientes caminaban de aquí para allá sin descansar. Esperaban algunos de los invitados a la boda ese mismo día.

Los hermanos se dirigieron al enorme comedor donde almorzaba el resto de la familia.

Sus padres le saludaron efusivamente y les invitaron a comer. Akaya le dio un apretón de manos a su hermano y un abrazo a su hermana. Al parecer, ese día en particular, estaba de humor ya que casi nunca demostraba afecto y menos en público.

-_No puedo esperar par a ver las bellezas que has traído para la boda_ –exclamó su madre entusiasmada- _De seguro que serás la novia más hermosa que ojos humanos hayan mirado._

Natsuki miró a la madre como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, desde lejos, como si la vida le cargara un peso extra con cada minuto de vida. Y de la nada, apareció el valor que creyó haber perdido muchos años atrás, cuando apenas era una niña resignada a cumplir con su objetivo en la vida.

_-Papá, Mamá, Ryoma, Akaya_… -hizo una pausa luego de mencionar sus nombre y habló-_ necesito decirles algo._

Natsuki tomó una bocanada de aire que le llenó los pulmones y le obligó a sacar las palabras que venía cargando como una cruz que le oprimía el pecho.

-_ He descubierto que no necesito sufrir para conseguir la felicidad mía, ni la de ustedes_- comenzó tratando de suavizar el camino.

-_Natsuki, querida, vas a casarte y a tener una vida nueva, no vamos a sufrir porque te vayas_ –mencionó su padre creyendo que su hija entristecía por dejar el hogar- _Espero poder contar contigo como hasta hoy con mis empresas y…_

_-No es eso a lo que me refiero, papá_ –suspiró sonoramente y añadió _–Lo que realmente quiero decir es que no pienso casarme con alguien a quien no amo_.

Su respuesta llegó a los oídos de los presentes tajante y de un solo golpe, provocando el silencio general. Sus padres y Akaya la miraron incrédulos. Ryoma con respeto.

_-No voy a casarme con Steven_…-añadió aún con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

El padre se levantó de la mesa rumbo a su hija. Amira le detuvo con el brazo.

-_Nunca te he pedido nada sino hasta hoy_ –susurró su esposa con la voz baja- _No podemos ser intransigentes, déjala hablar._ –dijo su madre atreviéndose, por primera vez en su vida, a romper el protocolo y mirar a su esposo directamente a los ojos.

_-El que te pide que te detengas soy yo, para no faltarte al respeto, Amira_ –respondió el cabeza de familia mirando a su mujer con furia, mientras ésta volteó la mirada hacia su hijo Ryoma pidiendo auxilio.

Ryoma le ofreció la mano a su madre, pero trató de mantenerse atento a la reacción de su padre. Su padre era un hombre tosco por demás y de formas colosales, atemorizaba a cualquier mortal con su sola presencia, pero si se trataba de defender a su hermana, se atrevía a dar la vida.

Akaya miró a su hermano y luego a su progenitor en caso de que tuviera que intervenir y evitar una tragedia.

Amira no pudo articular palabra alguna y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Ella era la madre de esa muchacha que reclamaba libertad y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para defenderla. Lo peor de todo, es que ella como madre, ya había intuido lo que pasaba con su hija.

-_No saben lo que ha significado para mí estos últimos días. Veía mi vida desmoronarse ante mis ojos. Gracias __a Allah no fue tan tarde para descubrir lo que quiero_ -casi sin pausa y atropelladamente trató de continuar pero la voz de su padre le detuvo.

_-¡No metas a mi dios en esto! __–_Gritó el padre fuera de sí- _¿Se puede saber que demonios te sucede?_-añadió incrédulo

El silencio hablaba por si solo, era como darle una negativa más profunda. Natsuki sentía que se le helaba la piel y se puso a temblar a pesar del calor infernal de su tierra.

-_Natsuki tú no vas ha atreverte…no lo harás…estás faltando al respeto por burlarte de nuestras profundas convicciones_ –gritó su padre tras una cólera mal contenida.

-_No voy a casarme, papá…no quiero hacerlo_ –susurró abrazándose así misma y con las lágrimas a punto de ebullición.

_-Ahora mismo irás con Steven, le explicarás cualquier tontería que hayas hecho y le pedirás perdón. ¡Allah se apiade de mí y Steve ofrezca brindarte una mano!  
Porque si no, te juro por mis ancestros que yo mismo te mato._

_-¡Hazlo lo que te plazca! _–gritó con desesperación- ¡_A mi hay poco que me importe!_

-_¡Papá!_ –gritaron Ryoma y Akaya al unísono cuando le vieron levantar la mano hacia su hija.

Un "no" pudo escuchar de los labios de su madre. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa respiró profundo y levantó la barbilla. Un aire de suficiencia falso que llevaba encima, ocultando sus debilidades. Una actitud insolente que molestó más aún a su padre quien le golpeó directo y en plena cara.

*.*.*.*.*

-_Steven, necesito hablarte a solas_ –susurró la joven desde su móvil- _estaré ahí en unos quince minutos._

_-No te preocupes, despejaré la zona –_contestó con cierta felicidad el hombre.

Tal y como lo había prometido, Natsuki llegó a su oficina puntual. No tuvo que informar de su llegada a la secretaria, nadie en su sano juicio detenía la hija de Rachid Al Assad. Pasó sonriendo y con un gesto de cabeza saludó a la asistente de el hombre que sería su marido, abrió la puerta y colocó el cerrojo tras de sí.

Steven se levantó de su asiento con apetito voraz y se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrazó y besó su cuello. Natsuki colocó las manos en los hombros del hombre haciendo presión para que se separasen. Steven cedió a los impulsos y la miró extrañado.

-_Si crees que he venido aquí a ofrecerte mis favores sexuales, te equivocas_ –respondió caminando hacia la silla en frente del escritorio de Steven.

_-Tan dura como siempre, pero puedo esperarme un par de días más._

Natsuki lo miró, era notable la presunción de su prometido, más no por ello iba a dejar que siguieran manejando su vida.

Steven la miró con el ceño fruncido y el gesto preocupado.

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?_ –dijo señalando la marca amoratada en el hermoso rostro de su novia.

_-Nada que el maquillaje no pueda disimular._

_-Supongo que también disimulará lo demás _–insistió mirando los hematomas en la piel de su prometida.

Natsuki tomó la chaqueta que tenía en brazos y, a pesar del inminente calor, se la colocó en los hombros evitando el análisis exhaustivo al que estaba siendo sometida.

-_Por favor siéntate aquí a mi lado... escucha lo que tengo que decir _–dijo al fin, cuando se hubo arreglado, en un tono suave y relajado.

_-Ha sido tu padre…_

_-Al parecer lo merezco. Pero no es a discutir sobre ello que he venido, sino para hablarte de algo un poco más complicado._

Steven acomodó la espalda en la butaca se cruzó de brazos, aún con el ceño arrugado.

_-__Sabes que __soy visceral, dramática en exceso al hablar, muchas veces eso hace que parezca lo peor del mundo _–sonrió nerviosamente la joven.

Steven la miró interrogante. Quién estaba delante de él distaba mucho de la mujer que pretendía por esposa. Algo le ocultaba y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- _Trata de poner la cabeza en lo que voy a contarte y dejémonos de sentimentalismos etéreos e inútiles_ –respiró profundo para tratar de mantener la compostura, tanto que Steven pudo escucharla perfectamente a la distancia- _Tengo un trato que proponerte y te lo explicaré con lujos de detalles._

_-Por favor, Natsuki. Te estás poniendo melodramática…_

_- Soy mujer de otro hombre_ –lo interrumpió para que le tomara en serio.

_-¿Qué?_ –preguntó incrédulo hundiendo los dedos en su pelo.

_-¿He captado tu atención? Bien, porque es lo que necesito que hagas_ –exclamó tratando de parecer tranquila, pero al ver cómo Steven bajaba la cabeza y negaba por recelo, le hizo sentir miserable- _Y, por favor, no bajes la cabeza. ¡No! –_añadió tomando la barbilla del hombre y haciendo que le viera- _Mírame, esto es en serio y me cuesta decirlo. Así que escúchame_.

-_No tengo que escuchar tus desvaríos, estupideces o como quieras llamarlo, me hablas de infidelidad como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y…-_respondió golpeando levemente la mano que sostenía su mentón.

_-No, Steven. Me enamoré y eso es todo. __Cuando creí que mi vida seguiría tal y como mis padres la habían planeado desde antes de yo nacer, surgió ese suceso que me hizo conocer al hombre que amo y de ahí en adelante mi vida cambió. He luchado contra ello, pero no puedo._

_-Descarada –_le gritó al punto de que su grito se escuchó fuera de la oficina.

A continuación, Natsuki bajó un tono más al volumen de su voz para que él notase la indiscreción que había cometido. Independientemente de sus problemas, ante la sociedad, había que mostrar la mejor de las caras.

-_Quizás sea cierto a medias…cuando llegué aquí hace apenas unos minutos y te vi, me pregunté miles de veces dónde iba a colocar mi vergüenza para no hacerla tan visible ante ti, más no te diste cuenta. Te niegas a ver las cosas, como ahora te niegas a comprenderme._

_-¿Negarme?, contéstate tu misma…a ver…dime… ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? _

_-No. Sólo te pido que me escuches un momento y trates de entenderme_ –suplicó. A pesar de no amarlo, tampoco quería herirle, tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-_Creo que esta conversación terminó aquí, Natsuki_ –dijo poniéndose de pie- _Tú a mis ojos eres una cualquiera y lo serás a los ojos de tu familia, de quienes te conocen y de tu dios _–respondió con burla por el uso de la última palabra. Steven era un no creyente confeso, quién había prometido cambiar de religión a fin de ganarse el favor de los padres de Natsuki y, claro está, lo que implicaba formar parte de ella.

_- No doblaré mi rodilla ni bajaré la cabeza. Yo ya he cargado mi cruz toda mi vida –_contestó abatida, dejando que sus brazos cayesen en los respaldos del mueble_- No tengo nada que esconder ni nada me avergüenza. Si mi padre así lo quiere, simplemente me largo de aquí y me voy con él_ –respondió tratando de parecer segura, aunque bien sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

_-Y ¿Quién demonios es ese bastardo? ¿Con quién te acuestas? ¡Contesta!_

Natsuki sonrió ante la pregunta. ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era Hatake Kakashi?

- _Amo un hombre que no tiene renombre, que no es rico y que ni siquiera es capaz de prometerme una vida a su lado. Sin embargo, su poder sobre mi es tal que puedo asegurarte que en lo adelante __**mi vida**__ se dividirá en __**antes y después de él.**_

_-¿Quién es él?_ –insistió golpeando con los puños sobre el respaldo de la silla.

_-Eso no importa, Steven._

_-Prefieres ser su amante que mi esposa…¡Esto es increíble!_

_-Soy una marioneta de lo que siento, Steven. Siendo sólo "eso" soy feliz._

_-Ahora quieres parecer una víctima…_

_-¿Víctima de él? No. Soy víctima de mí misma y mis circunstancias, víctima de una fuerza que no puedo controlar _–habló segura y altanera, más prefirió dulcificar su voz. En ese momento, era lo que menos le convenía.

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Qué se supone me propones? Quieres que te acepte un amante o simplemente me informas que cancelamos la boda._

Natsuki era totalmente dueña de esa decisión que había tomado y, sin sentirse culpable nunca más, ni moralmente destruida, ni mucho menos humillada por ello, se atrevió a hablar.

-_De eso es que he venido hablarte…lo he pensado bien y creo que tienes dos opciones a tu favor. Digo tienes y no tenemos, porque yo no tengo ninguna. Pero sé que te he herido y prefiero que lo solucionemos de modo que te afecte lo menos posible_- Explicó tratando de parecer segura -_La primera es casarnos sin compromiso moral, más que legal. Con esto saldríamos ganando los dos, yo por no tener que cancelar el compromiso de mi familia y tú porque te haces protector de mi herencia. Serás aún más rico y poderoso. _

_-Y eso te permite tener a tu amante, ¿no?_

_-El Corán está de tu lado, tú eres el hombre. Tú herida la cerrará el amor de otra mujer o de otras, como lo prefieras. _

_-Sí, claro, insisto…entonces te quedarías con tu amante._

_-Y tú con mi dinero, que al fin y al cabo, es lo que siempre has querido_ –Sí, había sido insolente, pero estaba harta de parecer la culpable de algo por lo que no sentía remordimientos.

_-¡Vaya! Volviste a tu forma cínica de ser. Si vamos a hablarnos claro, me gusta esa opción. ¿Qué tal la segunda?_

_-__La segunda sería no casarnos, informar a nuestras familias y a los invitados acerca de la cancelación y los motivos, si así lo prefieres. Sería desastroso para nuestras familias y para ti que eres el que se queda. Yo huiría con él y punto._

_-Estás fuera de control… ¿A eso te ha llevado la lujuria? _

_-A eso me ha llevado el amor. A defenderlo con uñas y dientes. Sin embargo, quiero añadirte que no ha sido mi intención herirte, en lo absoluto. Sólo he querido serte sincera._

_-…_

_-Sólo piénsalo…por favor…Puedes escoger y decidir sobre lo que más te convenga. Ya te he dicho que, por mi parte, mis emociones deciden por mí de manera libre y sin la influencia de nadie ni nada. Espero que tú también hagas lo mismo… Y en el fondo, la primera es una considerable ventaja para ambos._

*.*.*.*

_-Me estoy cansando de esto…intercambiarme contigo es un fastidio._

_-Tengo la solución perfecta para ello _–respondió la ahora señora Spencer con una sonrisa pícara en la cara- _Te presento a Tenshi es mi nueva perrita, una carlino al igual que tú._

Después de todo, servirle de alcahuete a su amo y su amante, no era del todo malo.

A Natsuki le llegó aquella sensación de tibieza en el estómago acompañada del vacío que sentía cuando intercambiaba con el can de Kakashi. Era como si perdiera todo su peso para convertirse en pluma, como si le lanzaran desde un edificio alto y la sostuviesen de pronto a mitad del camino.

Entró a aquella casa, tan conocida por ella. Se detuvo para acariciar la madera de la puerta de enfrente y aprovechó la ocasión para reflexionar sobre ellos dos.

"_Un día como hoy, hace tres años atrás, empecé a considerar la idea de que nunca había sido feliz ante de esto. Sólo hace tres años que alguien me explicó que para llegar a la dicha eterna del amor, hay que caminar los senderos difíciles de la confianza mutua, del respeto y la libertad de amar. Esa misma persona me enseñó que debo valorar cada segundo de existencia y vivirlo como si fuera el último. Porque así es mi vida junto a él. Sólo momentos. Momentos cortos y que atesoro en mi corazón y mi mente, momentos a los que llamo "amor". Sólo ahora, tras vislumbrar la perspectiva que da la distancia del tiempo pasado a su lado, es que me doy cuenta que soy feliz"_

Agilizó el paso con ansias de llegar a su lado y sentirlo. Lo encontré en su cama, al igual que siempre, acostado boca arriba con el "Icha Icha Paradise" en una mano y con la otra cubriendo su rostro, famosa pose de identidad del shinobi.

El rostro relajado y la respiración rítmica le demostraron que soñaba tranquilo, pero su egoísmo de mujer enamorada prefirió despertarlo, rememorando, como aquel primer día en que le conoció, el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Retiró la mano que pendía desde su frente hasta su boca. Lo besó en la frente, la punta de la nariz y la boca entreabierta. Sin siquiera saludarle, Kakashi la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, para acurrucarse a su lado y sus caderas se friccionan, recordándoles el uno perfecto que formaban al amar.

_-Adoro a ese perro_ –susurró aún con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de ella.

_-Le he comprado compañía. Ya no se pondrá mal humorado cuando me sustituya en la casa_

_-Muy inteligente_… -murmuró sonriendo- _Pero te aseguro que él saca sus ventajas. Cuando te tengo, estoy relajado, de mejor humor y lo fastidio menos. De otra forma, no fuera a buscarte por su propia voluntad cuando ve que llego a la Aldea. Eso no está en nuestro contrato. _

Acercó un poco más su boca y succionó levemente la sensible piel del cuello de Natsuki. En ese afán se entretuvo un buen rato, saboreando su olor y enrolando en su índice la punta del pelo que le bajaba por los costados.

Kakashi se detuvo un momento y colocó ambas manos en el cuello de ella, con los pulgares sosteniendo la mandíbula para que ella no pudiera esquivar su mirada.

_- Natsuki…me he estado preguntando hace un tiempo… Si un día Pakkun no regresa por ti… _-se detuvo para que ella analizara las posibles opciones que esa frase representaba.

_-El día que Pakkun no regrese por mí, pensaré que estás de misión y que no puedo verte._

_- Soy un shinobi y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa…_

_-Entonces, no querré saberlo…_

_-¡Natsuki!_ –exclamó abriendo su ojo izquierdo y tomándola por los hombros para que le entendiera_._

_-Kakashi…yo quiero amarte sin el temor constante de que una maldita misión te arrebate de mi lado. Así que no me pongas esa opción…si sucede, déjame pensar que aún estás vivo y que un día cualquiera regresaras, aún cuando eso implique morir esperando._

Kakashi se irguió sobre la cama y ante ella quedó expuesta la perfecta geometría que regalaba el ejercicio constante y obligatorio de su hombre. La tomó de la cintura y ella se sintió más suya que otras veces. Y se sintió vulnerable y, por primera vez, en tres años juntos, lloró sobre su hombro.

_-Natsuki, soy un maldito insensible… no debí…lo siento tanto…_-exclamó, reconociendo que su fuerza se consumía con cada lágrima vertida por ella.

_-La verdad es que tengo miedo, mucho miedo de un día salir de esta casa y no volver a verte nunca más _–susurró sollozando.

Kakashi se miró las manos como si esperara encontrar una respuesta entre sus dedos. El shinobi quiso poder demostrarle mil cosas, plasmar en palabras lo que sentía al tenerla cerca. Rodó sus dedos por las mejillas de la mujer en su afán por enjugar sus lágrimas, sintiéndose miserable por ser el culpable de ellas. Dejó que sus frentes se chocaran y cerró su ojo derecho.

En realidad, ¿Qué seria de él cuando llegaba a Konoha después de cada misión sin que pudiera tenerla cerca en el preciso momento junto antes de dormir? ¿Qué serían de sus cansados días si al amanecer no pudiera respirar el aroma de mujer que reposaba a su lado, brindándole calor divino y saneando sus heridas con besos?

¿Qué sería de él si ella le faltase? Se había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces y, cobarde al fin en asuntos del amor, se la hizo a ella. Sabiendo que esa mujer era libre desde que decidió estar a su lado y él era incapaz de verlo o, más bien, de aceptarlo.

Su casa ni siquiera era eso cuando ella no estaba. Porque ese lugar, al que ahora llamaba hogar, había sido construido a base de las experiencias compartidas con ella y no recordaba nada más antes que eso.

Y la besó, alimentándose del almíbar de sus labios, empapándose de ellos.

Y en ese momento, entendió que él también se había entregado a ella en silencio.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si conocía la forma exacta en que le gustaba sentir que invadía su boca con la lengua? ¿Cómo no derretirse si usaba en su contra todo lo que te había enseñado durante ese tiempo? primero como su protegida….después como amantes.

Sintió las manos de ella deslizarse por sus brazos y apretarle la formación de cada músculo, como si quisiese comprobar su fortaleza. ¡Qué bárbara! Seguramente le excitaba la idea de controlar sus brazos, su mente, y todo el resto de su cuerpo, al menos, en los momentos en que eran uno.

Y el sonrió para ella, con esa picardía que le arrebataba los sentidos y le aceleraba el pulso. Volvió a sostener su nuca con las manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

_-Natsuki, tus ojos son más claros cuando lloras –_dijo aunque bien sabía que no era eso en realidad lo que quería expresar- _Cuando te tengo así, conmigo, es cuando me doy cuenta que…pienso que yo te…_

_-Shssssss _–le calló ella con un dedo en sus labios. Y lo besó feliz. Sabía bien lo que el ninja diría. También sabía lo mucho que a él le costaba. Y también sabía que, a estas alturas, ya no era importante. No para ella.

En ese momento, la tristeza dejó vía libre a la esperanza para ella y Kakashi comprendió que el amor, muchas veces, entendía de silencios callados que lo decían todo. ¿Para que forzar instantes que se superponían al ahora que estaban viviendo juntos?

_-Gracias por entender mi silencio, Natsuki._

Una sonrisa imbécil le nace mientras él le invita a fundirse entre sus labios. La besa, inusualmente salvaje, dejándola sin aliento, apremiándola con la lengua.

_-Te voy a gozar sin piedad…pero quiero saborearte lento…_

Sus manos habituadas a prodigar dolor, las mismas conocedoras de cada rincón de su cuerpo, la recorren haciendo palpitar cada recodo de su piel erizada, sudorosa y ahora desnuda. Se toma su tiempo y sin premura le recorre cada poro de piel y luego, con su lengua, la humecta.

La piel de Natsuki reacciona porque ya conoce esas caricias y las estaba esperando impaciente. Y la sacude con espasmos, al sentir sus dedos recorrerle sin descanso y entrando con total libertad en su cuerpo rendido y sumiso.

Y allí, tendida y expectante, en esa cama que es también suya, ansiosa y excitada, sintiendo la lengua recorrer la perfecta redondez de su ombligo, el temblor en su vientre, los suspiros interminables; entreabre las piernas, se entrega y lo invita a gozar de ella.

El shinobi no se deja llevar del juego y le separa aún más las rodillas, buscando obtener una visión más generosa de su sexo húmedo. Sus manos buscan su sexo hambriento de él.

_-Detente_… -le ruega sosteniendo su mano intrusa- _Kakashi, por favor…_

El ninja entiende y se sonríe. Enfila su miembro enhiesto hasta lo más profundo de ella, tomándola con fuerza de las caderas con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su nuca, mientras clava sus ojos en los de ella.

Él tenía el control y a ella le fascinaba. Le fascinaba que la subyugara con fuerza porque era su hombre, que la penetrara con irracional pasión para sentir el fuego nacer en su vientre y extenderse tensionando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

En ese momento cumbre, Natsuki se lleva la mano al vientre, buscando en vano mitigar las palpitaciones que le son imposibles de reprimir. Manos que el shinobi coloca en cruz mientras entrelaza sus manos.

_-Llévame contigo, Natsuki…_ -lo escucha mientras se mezclan las humedades de sus sexos cómplices.

La sola mención fue suficiente para que ella blanqueara sus ojos, echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejara llevar por el divino placer del orgasmo, mejor aún cuando sintió la palpitante culminación de su hombre, caliente y grandiosa dentro de ella.

Orgullosos y llenos del vicio de la carne, agradecen sentir lo que mucha gente se muere sin hacer. Ese momento sublime y único que se crea al morir juntos y renacer un poco después.

Cuando la calma llegó a sus cuerpos y él se disponía a recorrerla de nuevo, ella le sostuvo las manos y le hizo mirarla.

-_Kakashi…como cada día que lo desees, volveré aquí. _

_Porque mi cuerpo lo necesita para recordarme que estoy viva y siento. _

_Porqué tú y yo somos eso._

_El morbo de lo prohibido. _

_El placer clandestino. _

_Una aventura arriesgada._

_Una historia hilvanada por instantes…_

_Compartiendo noches y despertares…_

_Y mañana me iré y volveré de nuevo, cuando así lo quieras. _

_Así que, por favor, ya no te preocupes más, no necesito más, porque de ti lo tengo todo_.

_Porque después de mil noches sin dormir a tu lado me doy cuenta de que es mejor un instante a tu lado, porque esa es la eternidad de mi universo._

* * *

_****_

_*Tenshi (ángel)_

_**Sé que algunos fans me mataran por este final, pero así lo quise y pido mil perdones. No hay otra forma en que vea a Kakashi (perdón Shikakunlover, Kakashi). Él no es un hombre de ataduras sentimentales con una mujer y no lo veré nunca de otra forma. Así que creé una situación que me parecía obvia y feliz. Por lo menos para mi lo es. Considero un privilegio ser amantes eternos. **_

**_Tampoco pude hacer un lemon explícito, como me lo pidió "Kakashi". No he tenido cabeza para lemons últimamente XD (perdon Marieta y Neji). Pero espero que te guste el que estoy haciendo para mi amiga Elli (Kakashi/Katt). _**

**_Ah! Para todos lo que lean, si quieren disfrutar de un excelente fic Kakashi con un OoC, lean "Crónicas Perdidas de Konoha" de mi amiga Ellistriel. Es excelente, una joya XD Para ella, con mucho cariño, este último capítulo._**

_**Gracias por leer!**_

**_Rose_**


End file.
